


Neji

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Neji [1]
Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel, Monoral
Genre: Character Death, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Multi, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nella primavera  del 2014  un evento imprevisto sconvolge la vita serena e agiata di Asuka Ogawa, cinque anni e solide certezze: quel <em>qualcosa</em> è piuttosto un <em>qualcuno</em> che dice molto del passato di cui è frutto, e del futuro verso cui è proiettata. Quel <em>qualcosa</em> è un ragazzino di undici anni, che sembra una ragazza (anzi, un alieno), pensa solo in inglese e porta su di sé l'eredità di un'icona indimenticabile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'uccello che girava le viti del mondo

Fictional Dream © 2009 (25 marzo 2009)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/299/neji)).

*****

 _Quando Rei divenne parte della nostra famiglia –_ pochi anni, eppure un secolo fa _– io avevo cinque anni.  
Mamma e papà mi avevano detto che avrei avuto una specie di fratello; un fratello grande, su cui avrei sempre potuto contare. Io avrei preferito un procione. Era la seconda volta che dovevo accontentarmi: la prima avevo avuto un cane, ora mi toccava un fratello.  
Rei aveva undici anni ed era molto diverso dall’idea di fratello che una bambina di cinque anni poteva permettersi. Io, per dire, nemmeno l’avevo capito che fosse un maschio. Aveva i capelli lunghi, teneva gli occhi bassi, era già alto quasi quanto mia madre.  
Sembrava una ragazza, ma di quelle che a Harajuku si vestivano come i cantanti della tv: con le borchie o le divise maschili, il petto fasciato, le scarpe da ginnastica slacciate e le gambe larghe. Una donna mascolina, più che un maschio effeminato. Nessuno, del resto, avrebbe potuto dire di Rei qualcosa del genere.  
Aveva undici anni e sembrava un alieno.  
Papà mi aveva detto che aveva vissuto per molto tempo a Londra, ma che parlava anche il giapponese. Quando non voleva farsi capire – _ e Rei non si apriva mai sino al punto da concederti quel privilegio _– tornava come nulla al suo_ english _atono e freddissimo.  
_ English _, poi, non_ engrish _: nessuno degli adulti di mia conoscenza ne parlava uno del genere, tranne forse Morrie, ma Morrie mi aveva sempre inquietata molto e non frequentava casa nostra.  
A cinque anni, insomma, mi ritrovavo un fratello che non parlava la mia lingua, ma che, soprattutto, mi comunicava una straniante familiarità.  
Se dovessi spiegare nel dettaglio cosa più mi avesse colpito della sua fisionomia, dopo l’estrema ambiguità dei suoi tratti, c’era il fatto che, pur non avendolo mai visto, il suo viso fosse sempre appartenuto ai miei ricordi.  
Io lo chiamavo_ Alexiel _, come l’angelo bellissimo di un vecchio manga di mia madre._ Alexiel _era una foto da cui mio padre non si separava mai, perché –_ diceva _– era il suo portafortuna._ Alexiel _era una fantasia solo mia, beninteso: mio padre,_ Alexiel _, la chiamava_ haido _.  
Se non avessi avuto appena cinque anni e il pragmatismo dei bambini, attenti solo a quel che serve sul momento, forse avrei potuto sin d’allora stabilire qualche connessione fondamentale, ma avevo cinque anni, appunto: di haido e di arcobaleni e di fiori sbocciati e poi appassiti non sapevo un bel niente.  
E non sapevo nulla dei tramonti di Osaka, della baia di Wakayama, di un amore fatto solo di tradimento e di perdita. Non sapevo nulla nemmeno di un uomo bello come una donna, ambiguo come una volpe, sfuggente come un’ombra, maledetto come i quadri che campeggiavano ovunque in casa nostra e che Rei non guardava.  
  
Rei Takarai arrivò nella mia famiglia nella primavera del duemilaquattordici: aveva capelli lunghi e occhi bellissimi; trascinava con sé un silenzio tanto denso che tra le sue volute, ti piacesse o meno, moriva anche la tua voce.  
A mio padre lo dissi subito: un procione sarebbe stato più amichevole.  
Rei non guardava niente, eppure, sotto le sue lunghe ciglia, i suoi occhi registravano ogni dettaglio, con un’avidità rapace. Mi presentai come mia madre mi aveva insegnato a fare: un passo avanti, un grazioso inchino – le lunghe trecce mi frustavano le guance come uno schiaffo imprevisto – e il mio nome, con orgogliosa nettezza.  
Asuka Ogawa.  
Rei non mi guardò. La sua indifferenza m’indispettì abbastanza da decidere che saremmo stati nemici, e come sapevano tutti i miei amichetti dell’asilo, io potevo rappresentare un avversario tutt’altro che arrendevole.  
Rei, però, sembrava del tutto indifferente alla valanga di emozioni che gli grondavo addosso, con l’intermittente pungolo di una curiosità frustrata.  
Chi era davvero? Da quale pianeta veniva?  
Agli occhi di una bambina di cinque anni, che pure ha una vita privilegiata ed è abituata a frequentare stelle di carta, Londra è come Marte. Il Giappone era il mondo: prendere un aereo, esplorare l’ignoto. Pensandoci bene, all’epoca Tokyo bastava a esaurire tutte le mie curiosità.  
“Sarai stanco per il viaggio. Ti mostro la tua stanza, Rei.”  
La voce di mio padre era carica di tensione; ce n’era tanta nell’aria, che persino Ren, il nostro bassottino, si era limitato a sollevare un orecchio per abbassarlo subito dopo, uggiolando in modo penoso.  
Mio padre era quel genere di persona che non perdeva mai il controllo in pubblico. Per un certo periodo della mia vita, ho pensato sul serio che fosse _ quel Tetsuya _– quello che guidava_ Mazinger _, intendo.  
La verità era che mio padre aveva pilotato davvero qualcosa di straordinario come _ Mazinger _, solo che alla fine aveva perso. L’aveva perso, anzi.  
Quel che gli era stato restituito, forse, era un bellissimo senso di colpa. Vivo.  
  
Rei si volse appena nella sua direzione; l’occhiata che gli diede, in un certo senso, m’inoculò un brivido imprevisto e uno straordinario disagio.  
Le sue labbra non si erano mosse, ma gli occhi bastavano a riassumere quel che stava pensando: che quella stanza non sarebbe mai stata _ sua _. Non c’era nulla di_ suo _al mondo. Nemmeno il viso di Alexiel.  
  
Rei Takarai era nato l’undici novembre del duemilatre. Per un lungo, lunghissimo periodo, però, fu solo un bambino senza storia, senza sesso e senza nome. A volerlo, suo padre: Hideto Takarai – _ haido _– la più carismatica e potente delle icone musicali giapponesi.  
Nata sei anni dopo – l’undici novembre duemilanove – sapevo solo che a consegnarcelo era stata una strana lettera: una preghiera, una supplica, una truffa? Mio padre non si era concesso il minimo commento. Mia madre non pose domande, né tentò di estorcergli un’osservazione che potesse sfruttare a proprio vantaggio, per qualche querula richiesta. Tutto quel che accompagnò l’attesa di quel fratello non richiesto, fu il silenzio di tomba con cui – già lo intuivo – al più si accolgono le pessime notizie.  
“Speriamo che nessuno sia venuto a saperlo,” aveva detto poi papà. Infine, poco prima che fiorissero i ciliegi, a Narita aveva accolto il fiore di una primavera antica.  
In quei giorni contrattavo un nuovo zainetto rosso per l’asilo e il famoso procione: un fratello poteva voler dire perdere una quota significativa delle attenzioni che, sino a quel momento, erano state solo mie.  
Mia madre era un’attrice ormai affermata. Quando uscivano in strada insieme, c’era sempre qualche signora che la indicava sorridendo: il suo orgoglio era anche il mio, perché sapevo cosa avrebbero pensato subito tutti.  
Ero una meraviglia di bambina.  
Sarei stata bellissima come lei.  
Quando tua madre è un’attrice di dorama – il che implica un set fisso e orari da ufficio – e tuo padre una stella della musica – perché è un cantante, un produttore e un manager al contempo – però, di tempo per essere anche una famiglia non ce n’è poi molto.  
Questo giustifica in parte il perché sia diventata a mia volta attrice che nemmeno sapevo parlare – per mia madre era un buon modo per tenermi sempre d’occhio. Questo, soprattutto, spiega perché l’arrivo di Rei mi rendesse tutt’altro che entusiasta.  
C’era qualcosa, nel modo in cui mio padre sfiorava il suo nome, che mi indisponeva: l’istinto gridava oltre le parole e costruiva immagini dove s’imponevano omissioni di comodo.  
Mio padre, nel suo essere profondamente giapponese, era al contempo un rivoluzionario eccentrico e volitivo, come un’icona culturale. Il suo modo di essere uomo in un Paese intriso di simboli e vincoli gerarchici e stereotipi rassicuranti non concedeva davvero molto alla tenerezza. Aveva un bel sorriso e una vena più emotiva che non sentimentale, ma non rendeva facilmente le armi e il suo anticonformismo non mancava del tutto di severità.  
Mi ascoltava davvero: le palpebre socchiuse e l’espressione concentrata con cui componeva o suonava. Quelli erano i momenti della mia invisibilità; seduta, ai suoi piedi, lo sentivo svanire oltre la nebbia densa della sua stessa ispirazione.  
C’era e non c’era. Pensavo che fosse una straordinaria magia.  
Rei, però, fosse solo per il fatto d’essere Rei, l’aveva messo in allarme: il suo nome fendeva la nebbia come non potevo fare io. Era un avversario di tutto rispetto.  
  
Di lui non sapevo granché all’epoca, perché a una bambina di cinque anni non potevi raccontare una storia triste quanto quella che si portava sulle spalle. Aveva sei anni quando aveva perso entrambi i genitori nello spaventoso incidente in cui era rimasto coinvolto per primo. Ne era uscito illeso, Rei, ma non aveva più una famiglia.  
Sua madre, Megumi Oishi, era incinta della sorella che non avrebbe mai avuto. La chiamava sempre, Rei, la sua Yuki quando sentiva il bisogno di spezzare il silenzio. Con quella bambina immaginaria parlava per ore e ore.  
Pensandoci bene, di Yuki ero mille volte più gelosa di quanto non lo fossi mai stata di Rei.  
Non sapevo nemmeno del testamento che haido aveva già depositato, imprimendovi il proprio sigillo. Era un tipo strano, il padre di Rei: per la morte aveva sempre avuto una strana ossessione, quasi immaginasse che sarebbe morto giovane.  
Aveva quarant’anni, quand’era successo; il giorno del sesto compleanno di Rei. Quel documento era stato anche la ragione profonda del suo improvviso precipitare nella mia vita: mio padre, cioè, era colui che Hideto Takarai aveva indicato come eventuale tutore legale del suo unico erede, laddove fosse rimasto solo. Non i suoi genitori e nemmeno la famiglia di Megumi, che pure gli avrebbe senz’altro assicurato un’esistenza all’altezza del nome che portava, ma mio padre. Tetsuya Ogawa.  
Perché?  
La risposta a questa domanda sta nella storia che sto per raccontare: una storia lontana nel tempo, ma vicina al mio cuore, perché quel che ci mosse tutti – tutti quanti_ _– in quei giorni fu una frenesia di vita e verità e ricerca che forse non sperimenterò più. E ci fece male e ci fece bene – fece bene a me e a Rei – specchiarci nel passato della vita dei nostri padri, per scoprire che, come loro, saremmo stati un giorno solo figli di noi stessi e del coraggio delle nostre scelte.  
  
haido aveva voluto che mio padre ricevesse il bene più prezioso dell’intero asse ereditario, ma, sul momento, Rei era stato comunque preso in consegna dai genitori di Megumi. tetsu avrebbe potuto anche opporsi, ma non lo fece, perché di mezzo c’era la vita di un bambino che il Destino aveva già colpito a sufficienza. Non era un bene su cui contrattare, ma qualcuno cui voler bene.  
I nonni materni si erano ritirati a Londra, seguendo il fratello di Megumi, che era un dirigente di successo, e lì l’avevano cresciuto, finché il peso di quell’adolescenza imminente non si era fatto tanto gravoso da incrinare persino l’affetto di un nonno.  
O forse era proprio Rei – quel suo viso così simile a quello paterno_ _– l’autentico problema.  
  
Quello tra haido e Megumi non era stato un matrimonio privo di ombre; un cantante non era il migliore dei partiti possibili per una ragazza alto-borghese. Megumi non era come mia madre: in tv era approdata per caso, ma restava una figlia della Tokyo bene, una di quelle che vestiva la divisa della scuola privata più prestigiosa e il cui padre giocava a golf ogni domenica.  
haido – lo diceva una leggenda che conoscevano tutti, e che era pura verità – era un morto di fame, figlio di due hippy che per sposarsi erano scappati di casa. Era un saltimbanco, bellissimo e ambiguo; uno che su quegli occhi da cerva aveva costruito un impero.  
Eppure, dei due – della brava ragazza dal viso pulito e del rocker dai boccoli rossi – era sopravvissuto proprio haido: nella bellezza di Rei, negli occhi di Rei, nel modo sempre un po’ sfuggente ed obliquo con cui ti guardava, Rei. Una Monna Lisa. Come haido.  
  
Nessuno può giudicare cosa muova l’affetto o il dolore di un altro: non l’avrei fatto a cinque anni, come non lo farei ora che di lustri ne sono passati tre da quel giorno. Preferisco pensare che Rei fosse già a quei tempi un bambino difficile, che la cultura occidentale rendeva aggressivo e sfuggente. Forse avevano pensato a mio padre, perché tutti rispettavano Tetsuya Ogawa: il suo talento e la sua onestà profonda, persino la dignità dimessa con cui aveva accettato di seppellire il suo più grande sogno.  
Mio padre si era sposato, aveva avuto una bambina; era un imprenditore di successo, con una propria linea d’abbigliamento e una label indipendente; era quel genere di adulto che, forse, avrebbe potuto trasformare Rei in qualcosa di meglio di quel che promettevano i geni.  
Peccato che tetsu fosse anche l’ultima persona al mondo cui potessi chiedere di seppellire per sempre haido.  
  
Io sono una donna: essere donne, in Giappone, a volte è molto più facile che non essere uomini. A una donna si chiede bellezza e silenzio. Cortesia e doppiezza. Una donna deve essere sinuosa come una curva. L’uomo è una retta.  
Il nostro tempo è una spirale che racconta, dunque, dov’è che stia davvero l’anima del potere.  
Cosa significa essere Rei Takarai?  
A undici anni, forse Rei già sapeva che lo guardavano tutti non per quello che era, ma per quel che rappresentava. Tutto quel che avrebbe fatto o potuto fare – o dimenticato di fare – sarebbe stato passato al setaccio di una lente spietata.  
  
_ Suo padre avrebbe fatto questo.  
Suo padre avrebbe scelto quest’altro.  
Suo padre non l’avrebbe detto.  
Suo padre era così.  
 _  
haido, mi confessò mio padre, era una di quelle creature che non potresti mai inventare, perché nella sua banalità estrema – aveva un nome comunissimo, gusti dozzinali, una parlata che agli esordi era intrisa della pesante cadenza del sud – ti regalava l’inaspettato miracolo di un anemone. Era il seme di un tulipano che a fioritura completa scoprivi screziato.  
La sua strana bellezza – ma era davvero bello, haido? O non riusciva piuttosto a stregarti sino a trasformarsi in quel che volevi? – era solo la punta estrema di un avvincente mistero: il suo straziante talento poetico, per dire; la morbosa magia delle sue tele; la densità macabra di ogni autoritratto; una sessualità ambigua che, unita a una sensualità istintiva, ne aveva fatto un oggetto del desiderio quand’era già molto oltre l’età di un teen-idol.  
Rei – che era bello davvero; lo era al punto da respingerti, perché quello è anche l’effetto che procura la perfezione – non parlava mai del _ suo _haido privato: del padre giocattolo che lo abbracciava senza riserve, che mai gli avrebbe chiesto d’inghiottire le lacrime della paura e della vulnerabilità.  
haido era figlio di una coppia di sognatori: era nato rompendo gli schemi della decenza familiare ed era cresciuto con la profonda convinzione che il pudore dei sentimenti fosse la vigliaccheria di un mondo morto. Mio padre mi raccontava – con l’imbarazzo addolcito della nostalgia – la fisicità estrema di quel ragazzo-bambina di Wakayama, che cercava attenzioni e coccole con la devozione di un cane; che parlava con il suo corpo, che cercava le tue mani, che ti si offriva come un fiore.  
Rei era stato il frutto inaspettato di una relazione entrata presto in crisi e vissuta come un’espiazione: se mai haido aveva amato davvero Megumi, forse era stato solo dopo la nascita di Rei, per quel bambino che gli aveva regalato.  
Per quel bambino che aveva voluto al punto da consegnarlo all’altro grande amore della propria vita.  
_  
 _Rei aveva trascorso i suoi primi sei anni in una culla calda, accogliente, affettuosa; senza ruoli, senza maschere, senza costrizioni. A sei anni, non solo l’aveva perduta, ma si trovava a fare i conti con un’eredità che non avrebbe mai voluto nessuno: quella di figlio di un idolo di carta o di stoffa.  
Mio padre ha voluto molto bene a Rei, ma è sempre stato abbastanza onesto da dirsi che non l’avrebbe mai amato come haido; di questo si è sempre fatto una colpa, come forse di non aver saputo domare la storia abbastanza da imprimerle un corso del tutto diverso.  
Se solo avessero avuto il dissennato coraggio con cui avevano costruito un arcobaleno di note, haido e tetsu non avrebbero mai trasformato in rancore un sentimento che aveva tutt’altro nome. Rei ed io, però, non saremmo mai nati, né ci sarebbe stata, forse, una storia da raccontare.  
Sarebbe stato un bene?  
Sarebbe stato un male?  
L’unica canzone che Rei abbia scritto in giapponese s’intitola _ Neji _ed è dedicata a suo padre. La prima volta in cui gliela sentii cantare, aveva sedici anni e già sognava di morire, perché se nella vita porti la faccia di un morto, sei polvere al cielo. Poco altro.  
_ Neji _parla di una bambola di porcellana con uno spillo infisso nel cuore; una bambola di porcellana dagli occhi vuoti e dall’espressione tragica. Il bambino vorrebbe vederla sorridere e la libera dalla tortura dello spillo, ma la bambola si sgretola perché quello spillo è il suo povero cuore, e il mondo va in pezzi, perché la bambola stessa è il cardine su cui poggia.  
Rei parlava di se stesso e del _ suo _haido; della ferita che la morte dei genitori gli aveva lasciato dentro, e del collasso culturale di cui era vittima.  
È Rei che mi ha trasmesso l’ossessione per Murakami ed è con lui che ho letto per la prima volta _ L’Uccello che girava le viti del Mondo _, senza capirne nemmeno una parola.  
All’epoca ero già una quindicenne pazza di lui; pazza in silenzio, come una povera stupida: gli anni mi avevano tolto tutta la sfacciata sicurezza con cui solo cinque anni prima gli avevo dichiarato il mio amore. Cinque anni prima, però, Rei dormiva ancora impaurito sul fondo di una privatissima tana, aspettando quieto che arrivasse un uccello incantato. E quando lo stridere frenetico del suo becco si fosse fatto assordante, forse avrebbe dimenticato il silenzio profondo della propria maledizione.  
  
Quanto sottile è del resto l’ombra di una vite?_


	2. Una lezione di immortalità

_C’erano due o tre cose di Rei che non riuscivo a sopportare.  
La prima era il fatto che non si togliesse mai le scarpe in casa.   
La seconda, che si ostinasse a parlare con un fantasma – parlasse con Yuki, non con me.   
La terza, quella per cui anche mio padre, a volte, sembrava perdere la pazienza, era che cantasse a squarciagola Garusadama.   
Aveva una voce splendida, Rei, ma quello era un ululato cattivo.   
Quella – il lied di un suicida – la canzone che tetsu non riusciva a credere che haido avesse scritto quando la parabola del loro Arcobaleno era ancora un guizzo di colori diretto al cielo. E Rei, suppongo, la cantasse di proposito: quando si sentiva tanto solo che la nostra irritazione era tutto quel che restava a fargli compagnia. _

Nel cuore di Ginza, per cogliere _quel fiore_ dovevi puntare al Paradiso: tetsu non avrebbe preteso di meno per i propri uffici che un aereo acquario di acciaio e cristallo.   
I grattacieli l’avevano sempre ossessionato, procurandogli le occhiate cariche d’ironia di haido, che si collocava forse ai suoi antipodi. Era una creatura di terra, Takarai: stagna come solo certi splendidi uccelli migratori possono essere all’occorrenza; instabile come la marea, eppure concreto.   
Per haido, la sua ossessione per le altezze vertiginose e le solitudini esasperanti che vi si respiravano, era lo specchio di un’insicurezza antica. Voleva arrivare in alto, il piccolo Tetsuya, ma saperlo non gli bastava.   
Tetsuya Ogawa aveva liberato un piccolo sospiro, massaggiandosi le tempie. Oltre le grandi finestre, un pallido sole novembrino ti lasciava intendere che la luce sarebbe durata poco anche quel giorno, per trasformarsi in una pioggia violenta, buona a cancellare del tutto il paesaggio. Poiché aveva da lavorare sino a notte inoltrata, poteva concedersi il lusso di ignorarlo.   
Un’oppressione strana, con la costanza impietosa dei cattivi presagi, lo tormentava dalla mattina. Aveva ignorato Ayana, risposto male ad Asuka e costatato che Rei avesse dormito fuori anche quella notte. Mancava da cinque giorni e sapere dove si fosse rifugiato non allentava la tensione. Aveva sedici anni e una rabbia, dentro, che non aveva nulla in comune con l’ordinaria ribellione adolescenziale; il fatto che si stesse avvicinando con il suo compleanno anche _quel giorno_ , del resto, non facilitava la comunicazione.   
tetsu aveva continuato a tamburellare con ostinazione sulla superficie immacolata della scrivania. Il traffico caotico della Capitale non poteva irritarlo, come non lo toccava sul momento lo spettegolare insistente delle segretarie, oltre pareti troppo sottili perché l’atmosfera ciarliera dell’open-space di servizio non lo raggiungesse.   
Tutte le sue percezioni si riducevano a una croce.   
Lunedì, undici novembre duemiladiciannove.   
Il vecchio Oishi aveva provato a suggerire un’anticipazione di comodo; tetsu aveva tenuto duro sulle proprie posizioni.   
haido era morto alle nove del mattino dell’undici novembre duemilanove: a dieci anni di distanza, non l’avrebbe comunque dimenticato. A dieci anni di distanza, di quando in quando, doveva ancora raccontare a se stesso che non l’avrebbe più visto, mai più ascoltato. O sfiorato. O maledetto.   
haido se n’era andato per davvero, come gli aveva giurato il giorno in cui gli aveva mostrato l’anello destinato ad Ayana.   
_Te ne pentirai_ , gli aveva sibilato freddo.   
  
_Ti pentirai di non aver voluto l’unica persona che ti appartenesse davvero.  
_  
tetsu aveva chiuso gli occhi, abbandonandosi contro lo schienale della poltrona. Il concerto di Parigi era stato il punto più alto della parabola del loro Arcobaleno; il canto del cigno di un sogno che la crescita aveva devastato sino a rendere irriconoscibile.   
Era cresciuto tetsu, almeno; aveva trovato il coraggio di mettere quel punto.   
Come avrebbe detto haido, però, il punto è l’ago che fissa per sempre la farfalla. Te le devi sentire svolazzare dentro, invece, quelle perfide messaggere della Morte, perché è così che ti accorgi che sei vivo.   
Una farfalla era anche lo sgorbio dipinto sulla maglietta di Rei, l’ultima volta in cui era riuscito a vederlo.   
“Te lo dicevo io, che era meglio un procione!” gli aveva ricordato sarcastica Asuka non più tardi di quella mattina, prima di correre a cercarsi per la milionesima volta nello specchio; prima di rassicurarsi su un’identità che no, non le avrebbe tolto nessuno.   
Asuka aveva dieci anni: a dieci anni, anche tetsu Ogawa sapeva chi fosse.   
Il problema era specchiarsi in quelle certezze una quantità spaventosa di anni dopo, e realizzare di non averne da parte nemmeno mezza.   
_Sarà una crisi di mezza età_ , aveva mormorato tra sé, prima di sollevare lo sguardo in direzione della massiccia porta dell’ufficio, che era aperta e illuminata dallo sguardo sornione di qualcuno che lo conosceva benissimo. Quasi _troppo_ , per la verità.   
“Che vuoi, Ken?”   
Kitamura non era mai scomparso dalla sua vita. Esistono destini che suonano come maledizioni; il suo era quello di sopravvivere ogni giorno alla sarcastica intelligenza di un uomo intuitivo, scaltro e prossimo al fratello che non aveva mai avuto; uno che per seguirlo si era ipotecato la vita e che pure non aveva mai smesso di dargli credito.  
I capelli ancora nerissimi, ma, soprattutto, arruffati, la barba malfatta e un completo di Armani che portava con la disinvoltura dell’imprenditore consapevole e avvezzo al lusso, Ken gli aveva rifilato un sorrisino dall’insopportabile doppio fondo, com’erano sempre state un po’ tutte le sue stoccate.   
“Ti stavo guardando, Tetchan. Sei così carino, anche quando metti su quell’aria seria!” aveva miagolato, guadagnando il centro della stanza.   
tetsu aveva rivolto uno sguardo estenuato al soffitto, prima di esalare un sospiro la cui esasperazione quasi teatrale non avrebbe mancato di divertire oltremodo l’interlocutore.   
Kitamura era il suo collaboratore più prezioso, nonché azionista di maggioranza dell’ _Anemone_ , label indipendente che aveva fondato quando haido era divenuto polvere e rimpianto. Ken non gli aveva fatto domande sulle ragioni di un nome – _Anemone_ era una canzone d’amore dedicata alla persona sbagliata, in fondo. _Anemone_ era Megumi Oishi, non tetsu Ogawa, né Hideto Takarai – ma non gli aveva negato né fondi, né idee.   
Senza sapere nulla, aveva come al solito capito _tutto_ : persino che Rei l’avrebbe fatto impazzire, prima o poi, ereditando una tradizione di famiglia.   
“Sei diventato vecchio senza crescere appena un po’, Ken. Complimenti.”   
L’altro aveva riso, mostrandogli un’ordinata quanto voluminosa pila di fogli.   
“Non sei per niente carino con me, tetchan! E dire che mi sono dato tanto da fare!”  
tetsu gli aveva rivolto un’altra occhiataccia. “Immagino. Soprattutto dalle parti delle idol come al solito, no?”  
Kitamura l’aveva disarmato con un sorriso dei suoi; l’espressione da poker e da stronzo di uno che sapeva vivere. Meglio: che non aveva mai avuto paura di vivere.   
E se la vita non ti spaventa, la vita non finisce all’improvviso, con uno schianto o con le lacrime che non piangerai mai per un filo di fumo bianco.   
“Spiritoso. Solo perché ti sei fatto mettere tanto presto il cappio al collo…”  
“Avevo quasi quarant’anni, Ken.”   
“Sei sempre stato vecchio dentro,” era stata la serafica replica. “Anche Yacchan… Che delusione! Tanti anni di onorata resistenza, e alla fine…”  
tetsu aveva portato lo sguardo al soffitto. “Ken… Intendi continuare a lungo con la tua discutibile professione d’immaturità, o hai qualcosa da dirmi? Per l’una devo essere in riunione con quelli della MukiMuki e…”  
Kitamura aveva liberato un ‘ _pewww_ ’ estenuato. “Potresti evitare di ricordarmi il ridicolo nome del tuo marchio? Devo già sopportare l’oscena visione di quella banana sui megaschermi di Shibuya!”  
tetsu aveva afferrato una gomma da cancellare e gliel’aveva tirata senza troppi complimenti. “Mukimpo-kun è il testimonial perfetto, ergo risparmia le tue illazioni di pessimo gusto e arriva al sodo. Quando ti annunci con quella faccia, chissà perché, mi sento sempre autorizzato a pensare il peggio.”  
Ken aveva posato con teatrale lentezza il vistoso plico di fogli sulla sua scrivania, spiandolo di sottecchi con soddisfazione.   
“Sarebbero? Le citazioni in giudizio di tutte le donne che hanno avuto la sfortuna di avere a che fare con te?”   
“Sai, tetchan? Non ho mai capito cosa ci trovassero di tanto affascinante i tuoi nel cristianesimo, ma ora credo di aver compreso. Solo un santo potrebbe sopportarti qualche volta, eh?”  
tetsu gli aveva rivolto l’ennesimo sguardo ostile, prima di inforcare con metodica determinazione gli occhiali e cominciare a sfogliare quelle che minacciavano d’essere le solite tonnellate di noia contrattuale. Invece…   
“Puoi dirlo: la mia prima reazione è stata controllarmi l’alito.”  
tetsu aveva sollevato dubbioso un sopracciglio.   
“ _Alito. Sbronza_. Certo che il tuo senso dell’umorismo è peggiorato parecchio… Questa, comunque, è solo la prima parte delle e-mail che sto smistando. Ci sono trent’anni di musica, qua dentro! Takuro e Teru sono stati tra i primi a rispondere. Hanno opzionato _Honey_ , tu che dici?”  
Era una domanda retorica.   
L’esecuzione live di Teru, in occasione del _Jack in the Box_ duemilasette, aveva messo al contempo a nudo la sostanziale mediocrità di haido alla chitarra, come l’incredibile forza della sua immaginazione. La voce del frontman dei Glay, tanto più sottile e meno duttile all’arpeggio di quanto non risultasse quella di Takarai, aveva tuttavia vestito un vecchio successo di una luce nuova. haido, almeno, ne era stato impressionato – abbastanza, almeno, da tenere imbronciato il muso per un po’.   
Non era bravo a confrontarsi con i propri limiti, haido, però li riconosceva tutti. Sempre.   
tetsu aveva spiegato le labbra in un piccolo sorriso. “La seconda chitarra la fai tu però, intesi?”  
Kitamura aveva sogghignato.   
“E poi c’è Yukki. Ha convinto Kyo a una reunion dei Die in Cries, pensa un po’! Sarà come tornare ai vecchi tempi della Danger Crue.”  
tetsu aveva annuito. Ken aveva cercato una Marlboro, salvo arrestarsi davanti alla sua espressione omicida. “Tu dovresti proprio rilassarti, lo sai, tetchan?” l’aveva sentito mugugnare, prima che riprendesse quella barocca esposizione da imbonitore. “… E poi ci sono sei o sette boy-band, di quelle che tirano sempre. Non possiamo lasciarle fuori, o ci tocca un pubblico di nostalgici. Rei Shinoda, il leader dei Morphine, non ha mai negato la profonda influenza che haido ha avuto sul suo stile. E quel tipo è una specie di eroe nazionale per le ragazzine, no?”  
tetsu si era sfilato gli occhiali e massaggiato le tempie. “Non dirlo a me: Asuka ha tappezzato la camera con la sua faccia.”   
Ken aveva sollevato perplesso un sopracciglio. “Precoce, tua figlia, per essere figlia tua.”   
“Divertente. Il problema è l’ _omonimo_ che non può soffrirlo.”   
“Dici il _nostro_ Rei?”.   
tetsu aveva continuato a giocherellare con le stanghette degli occhiali. “Il _nostro_ Rei. Ho come l’impressione che non stia prendendo molto bene quest’iniziativa.”  
“Cosa te lo fa pensare?”   
“Ad esempio il fatto che sia quasi una settimana che dorme a casa Shimada-Morizumi?”  
Ken aveva liquidato il tutto con un: “Ah, mi sembrava strano che fossi diventato sensibile,” che non l’aveva rincuorato.   
Rei aveva un rapporto molto stretto con Anis – e di tutte le pessime frequentazioni che vantava, quella era la più innocua di tutte – giustificato tanto dal fatto che Shimada fosse stato un ospite fisso della villa di haido, quando suo figlio era la bambola di tutti; tanto dai trascorsi biografici e culturali di entrambi i Monoral.   
Rei non era obbligato a togliersi le scarpe in casa loro – vivevano all’occidentale, cioè come rozzi incivili – e parlava quella che considerava la propria lingua – l’inglese.   
Era più rilassato e, di fatto, meno prossimo al disastro iperattivo di cui parlavano molti dei suoi insegnanti, in imbarazzo ogniqualvolta si trattava di rinnovare un verdetto senza appello.   
Malgrado la retta stellare che versava al prestigioso istituto privato in cui il figlio di haido studiava, i risultati di Rei erano un tale sfacelo che persino il suo rozzo padre se ne sarebbe risentito. haido non era colto, ma aveva una sensibilità così acuta da sfiorare il genio. Rei era molto più sveglio del proprio padre – l’avrebbe capito chiunque a guardarlo – ma era intriso della pigrizia della paura. Sapeva che nessuno l’avrebbe mai trovato all’altezza del nome che portava, dunque aveva rinunciato a vivere.   
Anis e Ali lo ospitavano, di quando in quando. A casa loro c’era sempre uno spazzolino in più, una tuta o un pigiama di fortuna. Quando Rei non rientrava la sera, l’apnea dell’attesa finiva con una telefonata: Shimada o Morizumi gli confermavano che stesse da loro.   
Rei, invece, il disturbo di avvisarlo non se l’era mai preso.   
“Hai provato a coinvolgerlo un po’? Voglio dire… Magari, se invece di farlo annoiare a scuola, ce lo portiamo dietro per fargli apprezzare il backstage, potrebbe…”  
tetsu l’aveva fissato malissimo. “Rei, a scuola, già manca molto più di quel che potrebbe permettersi. Quanto all’organizzazione, pensi che non gli abbia accennato niente?”   
Ken si era grattato pensoso la guancia. “E lui?”  
“Mi ha guardato e mi ha detto queste testuali parole: _ancora non ti sei stancato di fare soldi sulla pelle di mio padre?_ Proprio queste.”   
Kitamura aveva abbassato lo sguardo. “Picchia pesante, insomma.”   
“Già, direi proprio che picchia pesante.”   
Rei, d’altra parte, aveva sempre avuto un atteggiamento coerente: il fatto che quella coerenza passasse per fiumi di ostilità, non era qualcosa che avrebbe potuto sorprenderti.   
Yasunori era stato l’unico a leggergli dentro, in quel caso, perché Yasunori era parte integrante di un antico segreto – la parte debole, poi; quella che avevano spolpato per inebriarsi prima di tutto di loro stessi.   
haido e tetsu.   
Per essere gli effeminati del gruppo, non avevano mai proprio mai allentato le briglie del potere.   
  
Yasunori gli aveva detto che il senso di colpa non poteva essere un surrogato dell’amore.   
Che Rei era un ragazzino, ma non era stupido.   
Che Rei era _davvero_ solo: non gli avanzavano abbastanza ricordi per essere qualcosa di diverso da un orfano, e gli orfani sono pietà delimitata da vuoti.   
  
“D’accordo… Ci intristiamo a morte o andiamo avanti?” aveva articolato imbarazzato Kitamura, la cui intelligenza stava anche – e soprattutto – nell’istinto con cui sapeva orchestrare tempi tragici e tempi comici, ballando sul filo della vita con l’equilibrio di un consumato saltimbanco. “Il meglio deve ancora arrivare.”   
“Cioè?”  
“Gackt. Kiyoharu. Yasu, tanto per cominciare. E poi Sakamoto, la Nakashima e, ovviamente, i Monoral.”  
“Per stupirmi dovresti fare di meglio; finché chiamiamo in conto i fanboy, voglio dire, la partita è facile, no?”  
“D’accordo. Izam e gli Shazna.”   
“Che?”   
Ken aveva riso di gusto. “Non è merito mio; abbiamo un santo patrono che fa miracoli quando entrano in conto le grandi ammucchiate, non lo sai?”  
“Se haido è finito da qualche parte, di sicuro sta bruciando. Che cianci, Ken?”   
“Yasunori Sakurazawa, genio! Chi meglio di un millantatore come Yacchan può reclutare la gente che conta?”  
tetsu aveva sbuffato. “Izam non poteva vederlo haido! E gli Shazna…”  
Ken aveva deciso di chiudergli la bocca accendendo quella maledetta Marlboro. “Ha reclutato _tutti proprio tutti_ quelli che hanno cominciato con noi. Persino gente che avevo rimosso, e tu ti lamenti?”  
tetsu si era alzato e aveva aperto la finestra, poi gli aveva sbattuto davanti un posacenere che Ken aveva fissato schifato.   
“Un _Mukimpo_? Ma non avrai qualche grave problema sessuale, tetchan?”  
Non si era preso il disturbo di rispondergli.   
“A questo punto, però, l’assembramento delle prime donne ci creerà qualche difficoltà, no? Per dirti… Gackt e Takanori… Come ne usciamo?”   
Ken aveva tirato una lunga boccata. “Li leghiamo con un bel peso ai piedi e li buttiamo nella baia di Tokyo. Conosco un sacco di pesci che sarebbero felici di suicidarsi con un’alternativa organica al mercurio!”   
tetsu aveva sollevato sarcastico un sopracciglio.   
“Ok, la smetto di svendere il mio eccellente senso dell’umorismo per un musone come te. C’è un’altra buona notizia che vale la pena di dividere e, a questo punto, ti serve per riequilibrare il karma.”  
tetsu si era seduto di nuovo, sprofondando nella poltrona di pelle con languido abbandono.   
“Cosa?”  
Ken gli aveva regalato il solito ghigno compiaciuto e furbissimo. “Le scuole del Kanto saranno tutte chiuse quel giorno! Yacchan ha convinto Hidetaka e la mozione è passata!”  
tetsu aveva aperto la bocca.   
“Non è meraviglioso, tetchan? La mafia ci ha quasi salvato il culo mentre la nave affondava al varo, e adesso i poteri forti tornano a noi!”  
Ogawa aveva scosso il capo. “A volte mi chiedo com’è che sopravviva tanto un’amicizia. Lo sai, Kenchan?”  
Kitamura si era grattato serafico la guancia. “Bevo poco, scopo molto e rispetto i limiti di velocità. Ecco come si diventa immortali!”  
  
E haido beveva troppo, amava poco e, chissà perché, quel mattino aveva deciso di correre.   
Incontro a niente, eppure incontro alla propria stessa immortalità.  



	3. L'Osso e lo Zero

_A farti impazzire, di lui, era che non ti chiedesse mai amore, eppure Rei ne era la persona più affamata che avessi mai incontrato.  
Non solo non ne cercava, ma non ne dava.   
Quando avevo solo dieci anni, già sapevo che faceva sesso.   
Non che ne parlasse, eh! Ma lo sentivo.   
Glielo sentivo addosso.   
Rei viveva come una specie di guscio senz’anima e senza odore.   
Era un piccolo, vulnerabile vigliacco che non sapeva risolversi a scommettere su se stesso, anziché sul calco che aveva preso in prestito.   
Proprio perché non amava e non cercava amore, finiva col catalizzarne moltissimo.   
Più che la copia di quel suo famoso padre, Rei ne era il negativo.   
haido aveva amato moltissimo; aveva amato sino a bruciare (a bruciarsi) per quegli stessi sentimenti.   
Aveva amato Rei e suo figlio lo sapeva.   
L’amore, perciò, restava l’ombra di qualcosa di triste; qualcosa che ti lasciava piccolo, fragile e solo.   
Per questo, forse, Rei aveva scelto di non amare.   
Per questo parlava con Yuki e non con me: nata il giorno in cui suo padre moriva.   
Dalla donna per cui era morto. _

“E accenditi, cazzo!”  
Il filtro della sigaretta aveva un sapore amaro. Quel rottinculo, figlio di lesbica, londinese di merda non si decideva a connettersi.   
“… E se ne spari un’altra, solo per sentirti cosmopolita e figo, piccolo stronzo, il culo te lo rompo io. È chiaro?” aveva grugnito alle sue spalle Ali, mentre si avviava ciondolando in salotto. Rei aveva sbuffato. Ali era tornato sui propri passi e gli aveva strappato di bocca la sigaretta. “Anche questa, _poppante_ , non cambia i dati all’anagrafe,” era stata l’ingiunzione quasi… Paterna? Ma _paterna alla Ogawa_. Molto rompicoglioni.   
“Oh, Morizumi… Ma ti sei svegliato più americano del solito, oggi?”  
Erano le due del pomeriggio; a quell’ora, in casa Shimada-Morizumi era appena l’alba. Ali gli aveva offerto una vistosa panoramica del medio, prima di riparare in cucina. “Che vuoi mangiare, _parassita_?”   
“Qualcosa che sia cotto e non puzzi di pesce,” aveva replicato, tornando a fissare la schermata del Mac.   
Ryan gli dava buca da quasi una settimana. Ryan Halliday era l’unico essere umano cui pensasse con un minimo di affetto e simpatia. Ryan, del resto, era il solo amico che fosse riuscito a farsi in sedici anni da buttare.   
_Bone_ , come ormai lo chiamava persino sua madre, era l’unico figlio di Yukihiro Awaji – figlio mai riconosciuto, perché frutto di una _scopata di simpatia_ , e i favori che fai agli amici non li fai mica pagare, no?   
Antoinette ‘Toni’ Halliday aveva conosciuto Yukihiro nei corridoi della Sony, agli inizi di un ventunesimo secolo che già puzzava di grossa crisi dalle parti del mercato musicale.   
Yukki – come lo chiamava anche Ogawa; come, soprattutto, lo chiamava sempre haido – era uno dei giapponesi meno giapponesi che Rei avesse mai conosciuto; uno che vestiva da Dio, ch’era sempre qualche secolo avanti agli altri e che, soprattutto, guardava oltre un gruppo di isole popolate da sfigati con le ginocchia valghe e i dentoni storti.   
Yukki era la persona cui haido si rivolgeva quando aveva voglia di ascoltare musica che non puzzasse di vecchio.   
Yukki parlava pochissimo: era da tipi come lui che Rei aveva imparato il valore mitologico del silenzio.   
Yukki era stato il primo a tentare di prendere le distanze dall’Arcobaleno di Ogawa – sì: quello era un affare di Ogawa, lo pensava anche haido. Per haido era sempre _tutto_ merito di Ogawa. Era sempre _tutta colpa_ di Ogawa – e se n’era andato a Londra.   
A Londra c’era una lesbica di nome Antonia che aveva una voce da panico e una gran voglia di metterla a frutto. Si erano piaciuti. Avevano scopato da buoni amici; era uscito fuori quel bastardo di _Bone_ che, come tutti i cani davvero bastardi, non sapevi di che razza fosse.   
Poteva darsi che le ragazze lo trovassero figo perché aveva qualcosa di extraterrestre.   
Ryan era stato il primo ragazzino (e l’unico) che gli si fosse avvicinato quando gli Oishi l’avevano portato a Londra. Vivevano in una casa stupenda, non lontana da Hyde Park. Chissà se si erano resi conto di quale bastardata avessero combinato a un bambino di sei anni che con _haido_ intendeva una cosa sola?   
Ryan aveva due anni più di lui, ma era sveglio come nessun bambino di otto anni sarebbe mai stato a Tokyo – forse nemmeno a Londra, ma se sei figlio di artisti di un _certo tipo_ , magari sono i _rischi del mestiere_.   
Parlava malissimo il giapponese – Yukihiro lo vedeva di rado e Awaji non aveva mai ritenuto necessario che imparasse una lingua destinata a estinguersi per palese inutilità – ma lo capiva. Rei, che in casa parlava pochissimo – che parlava pochissimo in generale– davanti a Ryan – a _Bone_ , perché era altissimo e allampanato come un osso – tirava fuori una logorrea micidiale.   
Se aveva imparato tanto in fretta l’inglese, non dipendeva solo dal fatto che Megumi avesse cominciato a parlargli in quella lingua (aveva un nonno inglese, Mei-chan. Sia lei che quell’odioso del fratello avevano persino un discreto accento oxfordiano) da che aveva memoria, quanto da tutte le ore passate a seguire come un cane Ryan Halliday.   
I nonni erano stati abbastanza contenti – contenti quanto due mummie che avevano preteso imparasse tutte le inutili perversioni dell’etichetta giapponese– finché un bel giorno del febbraio duemilaquattordici _Bone_ non aveva rimediato la prima canna della propria vita e gliene aveva offerto un tiro. E di tiri Rei ne aveva presi giusto un paio, ma aveva appena imparato a fumare, aveva ingoiato troppa roba o chissà cos’altro. Fatto sta che aveva dato fuori anche gli occhi; le mummie avevano deciso di indagare e, chissà perché, avevano scoperto tutto (l’essenziale, insomma), nonché decretato che era destinato a diventare un drogato. Forse un hippy spostato come il pupazzo che aveva rovinato per sempre Megumi.   
Insomma: l’avevano rispedito in Giappone da Ogawa.   
Fine di un promettente addestramento alla vita.   
  
La spia si era accesa. “Evvai!” aveva grugnito, aprendo quella che, sul momento, restava la sua unica finestra sulla vita. “Dov’eri finito, stronzo?”   
La videocamera di Ryan gli aveva restituito il ghigno sardonico di chi la sa lunga (e non te la racconterà mai) con cui _Bone_ adorava esasperarlo. “Abbassa le penne, Zero,” aveva replicato l’altro, prima di offrirgli una panoramica dei suoi ultimi anfibi e scartare un involto di McDonald’s che l’aveva fatto sbavare. In Giappone anche il cibo globale faceva schifo, soprattutto quanto pretendevano di reinventare a misura di occhi a mandorla e dentoni.   
Ryan aveva cominciato a mangiare, fregandosene dell’espressione scazzata con cui lo fissava dall’altra parte dell’Universo. Solo dopo aver ingoiato l’ultima briciola di pane e inghiottito un rutto con una sorsata di birra, si era deciso a dargli udienza. “Toni si è trovata un’altra e mi ha cacciato da casa,” aveva digitato _Bone_ , grattandosi poi – nell’ordine – il piercing al naso, al sopracciglio, al labbro e naufragare infine nella ferramenta delle orecchie.   
“E tu che c’entri?”  
 _Bone_ si era guardato intorno. L’aveva visto allontanarsi dalla webcam sino a divenire un’ombra scura che fiutava l’aria con comico accanimento. “Si sente ancora la puzza di tutte le canne che si saranno fatte, quelle due stronze,” gli aveva notificato, prima che cominciasse a rollarsene una. Se ci provavi in Giappone, facevi prima a buttarti senza paracadute dalla torre di Tokyo. In Giappone, se morivi di lavoro, nessuno ti diceva _grazie_. Se sniffavi un po’ di coca per non restare secco sotto la metropolitana, però, ti calpestavano come merda.   
Se eri una persona semplice e buona, che abbracciava gli altri, eri spazzatura uguale.   
  
Perché haido non se n’era andato prima?   
  
“Che si dice?” aveva digitato _Bone_ , tirando la prima boccata.   
“Prendi per il culo? Che vuoi che ti dica? C’è un tempo di merda e basta.”  
 _Bone_ si era grattato ancora il sopracciglio – quel che residuava, almeno, dell’impegno con cui aveva trasformato i propri lineamenti in un quadro astratto. “A Londra farà anche più schifo. Ti ricordo che qui anche i topi nascono palmati.”   
“Non ti sei più fatto vedere. La scopavi tu l’amica di tua madre?”  
 _Bone_ gli aveva mostrato il medio. “Vaffanculo, Zero. Ti ho detto, no, che mi ha buttato fuori di casa!”  
Per la verità, _a casa_ , Ryan capitava di rado da un anno abbondante. Il diploma, tra suppliche e calci nel culo, se l’era preso. A proseguire non aveva pensato nemmeno per sbaglio, visto che già era entrato nel _giro giusto_ e voleva restarci.   
Il _giro giusto_ era quello delle discoteche e dello sballo. Si era fatto un nome – _DJ Bone_ , ovvio – e tirava su abbastanza grana da permettersi un buco suo. Di quando in quando, però, gli prendeva un’incomprensibile nostalgia da figlio e passava a trovare quella che chiamava ora Toni, ora la lesbica, ora _la vecchia_. Litigavano dopo una manciata di minuti in croce e la vita riprendeva.   
Ryan, però, sapeva di avere una famiglia. Rei, no.   
“Quando quella si trova una nuova vittima, i figli non sono graditi. Altrimenti capiscono subito che è una vecchia!”  
 _Bone_ digitava e se la rideva. “Sono stato da Janine.”  
“È la tua ragazza?”   
“È una,” aveva replicato _Bone_. “Non rompe troppo le palle e insieme ci si diverte abbastanza.”  
“Ho capito.”   
“E tu? Non ce l’hai una?”  
Rei si era allontanato i capelli dal viso con un gesto essenziale. Anis, immerso ancora nello stato semicomatoso delle notti brave, pigolava sconcezze in francese alla propria _adorata_ metà.   
Scopavano senz’altro più quei due di Ogawa e Ayana – se mai avevano scopato, anzi, era successo quando avevano tirato fuori la stronza. Tutto lì. Tutta ginnastica sprecata.   
“Ti sei imbambolato. Che c’è, pene d’amore?”  
Gli aveva mostrato il medio, prima di stravaccarsi sul tappeto di quella che ormai era quasi la _sua_ camera. Se l’era guadagnata sul campo, in un certo senso. “Qui non è come là… Non ne vale la pena.”  
“Allora pensa che mancano solo due anni, no?” gli aveva replicato Ryan, prima di alzarsi, accendere una sigaretta e recuperare la postazione.   
“Quattro,” aveva composto schifato. “In Giappone diventi maggiorenne a vent’anni.”  
 _Bone_ aveva tirato una lunga boccata. “Che gran posto di merda.”  
“Grazie, lo so da me.”  
“E ti comporti da ritardato per questo?”  
Rei aveva sbattuto perplesso le palpebre. “Da ritardato?”  
“Che ore sono, lì? Le due? Le tre?”   
“Quasi le tre.”  
“Perché non sei a scuola?”  
Rei aveva indurito la mascella. “Che fai? Adesso ti metti a fare le ramanzine come i vecchi?”  
“Sono solo più furbo di te. Se non fossi un ritardato, studieresti, la metteresti nel culo a tutti e rimedieresti una bella borsa di studio per volartene qui. Fine.”   
“La scuola _è_ per ritardati. Ti farei vedere che razza di soggetti sono i secchioni! Tra vent’anni, riempiono tutti Shinjuku di sarin un’altra volta!”  
 _Bone_ gli aveva replicato vomitando un paio di anelli di fumo. Il trucco, diceva, fosse la lingua. La sua, però, si muoveva sempre a sproposito. “E tu, tra vent’anni, che avrai combinato?”  
Rei aveva trattenuto il fiato e interrotto la connessione. “Va’ a cagare, stronzo,” aveva sibilato rabbioso, prima di dirigersi in cucina. Seduto sul tavolo, Anis si stava lavorando i capezzoli di Morizumi. “Fate pure come se non ci fossi,” aveva mormorato. “Tanto sono invisibile.”   
Anis aveva fiutato l’antifona, abbandonando quella che era la sua principale occupazione dopo cantare canzoni che sembravano concepite a Londra, e tenere svegli i giapponesi con la sua voce da porno tutte le notti.   
“Ti va la pasta, Rei?”   
“Quella vera?” aveva mugugnato, armeggiando con il portellone del frigorifero. Anis aveva riso di gusto. Shimada era un altro che con il Giappone – a parte il cognome– non c’entrava un cazzo. Il padre era un agente diplomatico e la madre era nata in Africa (o qualcosa del genere). Era cresciuto tra Londra e Parigi, aveva fatto il modello per un sacco di tempo – Anis era altissimo. Era tanto alto che in uno dei ricordi più nitidi della sua infanzia, malgrado stesse tra le braccia di haido, gli arrivava sì e no all’ombelico – e poi era diventato un VJ.   
Siccome c’era chi nasceva senza il minimo talento, e chi aveva tutto, era anche un cantante niente male; lo era al punto che haido si era innamorato di quella voce sabbiosa e di quell’incrocio bellissimo.   
Ali, un altro mezzosangue, di giapponese aveva solo la passione per il tonno. Aveva preso tutto da suo padre – un marine o qualcosa del genere. Nei Monoral era quello che s’intendeva davvero di musica e, stando a certi lividi di Anis, quello che comandava a letto.   
Sul momento, quei due debosciati che facevano parlare tutto il Giappone – al Giappone piacevano i _gay-per-finta_ tipo Takanori Nishikawa, o gli ambigui delle pop-band, ma se proponevi un frocio vero, suonavano le campane del tempio quasi stesse arrivando un’invasione di kappa – erano qualcosa di simile alla sua famiglia. Un buco in cui si sentiva davvero al sicuro.   
“Ho mai preparato qualcosa d’immangiabile, io?” aveva mugugnato Ali, che a tavola praticava un sincretismo culinario tutto americano. Ogawa avrebbe arricciato inorridito il naso, vedendo la quantità di schifezze che era possibile mandare giù senza il minimo gusto per la salute e per l’estetica ma Ogawa era un altro chiodo fisso e un pensiero da accantonare.   
Non aveva voglia di vederlo. Non aveva voglia di cozzare contro la responsabilità ipocrita di uno che, a dieci anni dalla morte di haido, ancora non si decideva a lasciarlo in pace.   
A lasciarlo a Rei.   
  
_Cazzo, lascietemi almeno quello.  
Lasciatelo a me solo.   
_  
Anis aveva rifilato al compagno un’occhiata sarcastica, prima di sgombrare la tavola dai residui di una colazione fuori orario.   
“A che ora siete tornati, ieri?” aveva mormorato, mentre ruminava la prima forchettata di pasta – a usare le bacchette non aveva mai imparato, ma quella, per fortuna, era una casa civile.   
“Alle quattro? O erano le cinque. Passavano già i primi treni.”  
Ali e Anis vivevano di notte, come le puttane e i pipistrelli. Per la verità lavoravano sodo, tutti e due, solo che in Giappone nessuno considerava un lavoro dignitoso far star bene gli altri con la musica e con le parole. Neppure se diventavi uno degli uomini più ricchi del Giappone.   
Nemmeno se diventavi haido.   
“Che c’è? Ti sei sentito solo, _piccolino_?” aveva ridacchiato Ali, insensibile all’occhiata di odio furibondo che gli aveva rivolto.   
“No. Era tanto per sapere.”  
“Nei prossimi giorni sospendono il nostro turno. Torneremo a orari umani.”   
“Non è detto. Ci sono le prove.”  
Rei aveva stretto i denti, ingoiando una pallottola gommosa che non sapeva più di niente, se non di rancore.   
Per cosa e per chi, poi, era da vedere.   
Coi morti non puoi prendertela e con i vivi non ne vale la pena.   
  
“Vi esibite anche voi?”   
  
_Manda giù la palla o ti strozzi. Capito, Zero? Ingoia o crepi.  
Per quello che me ne frega.   
_  
Anis aveva tratto un sospiro imbarazzato. “Non possiamo rifiutarci proprio noi, ti pare? Con quello...”  
Rei si era nettato le labbra, allontanando il piatto da sé. “Sono sazio.”  
“Dai, Rei! Adesso non…” aveva bofonchiato Ali, prima che Anis lo zittisse con un cenno.   
“Hai quasi sedici anni, Rei. Certi fantasmi o li affronti o li subisci per tutta la vita. Lo sai?”   
  
Rei aveva afferrato lo zaino e deciso che avrebbe trovato una con cui dormire quella notte.   
O non dormire per niente.


	4. Blues per chitarra sola

Ken Kitamura non avrebbe saputo qualificarla come qualcosa di diverso da una _sensazione_ ; esistono, infatti, luoghi, climi o situazioni che non potresti ricondurre nemmeno volendo alla sfera della razionalità. È la tua pelle che sente, il tuo corpo che elabora, il tuo cuore che batte.   
 Ken Kitamura ne aveva avuta una percezione precisa e infallibile quando un reclutamento coatto, spietato come potevano essere solo le ingiunzioni dei sogni di Tetsuya, l’aveva raggiunto per consegnarlo al più straordinario dei miti: allora, però, si era detto che era un problema di climi; poi l’inverno sarebbe arrivato e con esso la morte di quella straniante e confusa sensazione di eccezionalità latente.   
 Invece le foglie degli aceri si erano tinte di sangue, mentre il tramonto stagnava sul ferroso mare di Osaka, e non era mutato niente. Quand’erano insieme, haido e tetsu, l’estate sfuggiva al tempo per assurgere a una dimensione dogmatica. La corrente dell’entusiasmo visionario del loro leader, unita al carisma di quella bambola dagli occhi grandi, dagli sguardi ambigui e dal fascino incorruttibile, era il miracolo su cui si era fondato l’Arcobaleno.   
 tetsu era stato il primo ad ammetterlo. “Mi è bastato sentirlo cantare una volta per capire che non l’avrei mai più fatto.”  
 tetsu era stato anche il primo a vederlo per quello che era: dell’angelo, haido aveva solo la voce; la seduttività sensuale e prepotente con cui calcava la scena, scrollava i lunghi boccoli rossi, e ti cercava – occhi affamati da strega, che la miopia rendeva sfocati e languidi come quelli di un cerbiatto – era il carisma del diavolo che l’avrebbe bruciato.   
 Troppo presto.   
 Eppure era inverno, quando Ogawa aveva scoperto quel gruppetto indie di limitate ambizioni, capitanato da un nanerottolo che avrebbe voluto suonare la chitarra, ma arpeggiava una lingua di miele come nemmeno Morrie aveva mai fatto – e Morrie era la Voce.   
 L’inverno colloso e umidiccio del basso Giappone, un mare di ferro e lacrime vischiose come inchiostro che piovono da un cielo compatto, invaso da cirri tumescenti.   
 Persino allora – Ken ne era certo– al tavolo di un night club era spirata la brezza delle notti d’agosto.   
 haido possedeva l’incredibile dono di richiamare i colori; per quanto disperata potesse essere la lirica, guizzava sempre nella modulazione degli accenti un’imprevista lama di luce. Erano le aperture vocali di _Garasudama_ , ad esempio: la coscienza del suicida, filtrata da una bolla, che esplode come un acuto imprevisto, da pelle d’oca. Era una canzone cui Ken si era sorpreso a pensare con incredibile frequenza dopo la morte di haido; riassaporarne gli accenti per cogliere il bandolo della matassa che si era sciolta in un filo rosso sangue.   
 I giapponesi hanno sempre avuto un rapporto privilegiato con la morte, è noto; con la morte e con il sonno. I giapponesi vestono di nero quando si sposano e di bianco quando diventano polvere al cielo: il mondo occidentale non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere quella logica obliqua, intrisa di un mistico fatalismo.   
 Le stesse ragioni che facevano di Rei Takarai un adolescente molto più scontato di quel che per primo supponeva.   
   
 Ken aveva stretto il volante, fissando lo sguardo alla strada. Tokyo aveva la superba coerenza dei sogni: il parco giochi della mitologia continentale non mutava, perché la materia di cui erano fatte le illusioni possedeva quel genere di solidità che nient’altro poteva vantare. Le verticalità lampeggianti di Shibuya, come le mascherate di Harajuku erano un patrimonio culturale non diverso dagli haiku o dalle carpe pennellate d’inchiostro e fantasia.   
 Un’immobilità spaventosa e rassicurante al tempo stesso, perché a tratti, sollevando il viso agli schermi al plasma, pungeva la voglia di ritrovare quegli occhi e quell’espressione obliqua, da pirata di emozioni.   
 Invece erano già passati dieci anni.   
 Dieci anni facevano di un bambino un ragazzo arrabbiato. Di una cellula, una vita.   
   
 tetsu era diventato padre mentre haido moriva. Di tutte le eventualità possibili, quella era stata la più atroce. Era quel senso di colpa, sospeso a una coincidenza che nessuno avrebbe mai voluto, a creare il vetro che l’opponeva a Rei; all’inestricabile nodo di una vita che sembrava tutta già scritta.   
 “tetchan è un ingenuo. Vedrai come lo scovo subito,” aveva mormorato tra sé – la Marlboro tra le labbra e quell’aria arruffata da artista e da gangster, che tanta fortuna gli aveva portato con le donne. Non si era mai fermato, però: forse perché era di Osaka. Gli uomini di Osaka si portano sempre dentro un po’ di mare. Un po’ di mafia. Un po’ di nostalgia.   
 La sua aveva i mille toni dell’arcobaleno e il lento singhiozzo di una chitarra scordata.   
 La sua era una voce che si era spenta; la voce che cantava le più belle canzoni che avesse mai concepito.   
   
 Ken ricordava in modo nitido il giorno in cui aveva smesso di suonare; si avvicinavano gli esami di fine anno e aveva deciso che sarebbe stato tra i fortunati studenti del politecnico di Nagoya. Distinguersi in quel di Hikone era ancora facile, ma le ambizioni dei suoi genitori parlavano di Università e di completi monopezzo e di tristezza manageriale.   
 La figlia da sposare, il figlio da esibire: una tranquilla famiglia giapponese.   
 Ken aveva impilato con cura i libri sulla scrivania e riposto i vinili in custodie usurate. Aveva chiesto scusa a quello svitato-orecchie-a-sventola di Ogawa e aveva chiuso con cautela la cerniera oltre la quale avrebbe riposato il sogno di una vita. La sua chitarra.   
 Aveva giurato che sarebbe stato un bravo figlio e uno studente modello; poi Ogawa gli aveva fatto ascoltare una sirena.   
 Per quella sirena, Ken Kitamura era tornato a suonare.   
   
 Tetsuya non era mai stato articolo da Kabukicho; della Tokyo proibita e notturna aveva senz’altro respirato il fascino, ma la sua era l’aura immacolata dell’imprenditore onesto, di un corretto mestierante del sogno.   
 Le sue liriche gli somigliavano in nettezza e ti fregava sempre, tetsu.   
 Ti fregava con la sua dolcezza che era levigata d’acciaio; con la sciabola di una moralità impietosa, che passava sempre per la verità.   
 Per un discreto periodo della loro storia comune, Ken era stato quasi certo che haido gli preferisse Sakura; più che a un’ipotesi, somigliava a una certezza.   
 Takarai era una mantide religiosa, quando c’era da sedurre: sapeva come guardarti, come giocare con la lingua e quelle labbra turgide. Ne umettava gli estremi, titillando il labbro inferiore con l’allusività di una geisha. Piegava il capo, perché la luce si riflettesse sull’oro rosso dei suoi capelli, facendoti incendiare il cuore.   
 Quando Sakura era nei paraggi, haido rimaneva sempre così: sospeso tra le ombre, come una fata e come un fantasma. E Sakura, alla fine, in quella storia aveva perso la testa e il cuore.   
 Chi amava dei due? tetsu o haido?   
 E chi amava haido?   
 Era incredibile la quantità di domande che quattro soli anni avevano acceso; quattro anni in cui il sogno era esploso e poi si era come sbriciolato.   
 Raccogliendo quei frammenti di vetro, però; quelle minuscole schegge di opportunità, tetsu aveva costruito la gabbia in cui imprigionare il suo uccello del Paradiso. E per punirlo della gelosia con cui l’aveva tormentato, l’aveva costretto a cantare _Perfect Blue_.   
 Il blues del tradimento e dei cuori infranti.   
 Rei Takarai erano nato per colpa di quella crudeltà.   
 Rei era stato la vendetta ultima di haido.   
   
 Ken aveva tratto un profondo sospiro.   
 Due ragazzine scosciate si erano avvicinate alla sua coupè, ruotando le gonne come giovani pavoni arrapati; concedendogli gratuita una sbirciata di mutande, una boccata di giovinezza. Le adolescenti giapponesi erano forse le puttane più esperte: ti vendevano le mutande per una borsa di Prada. Ti vendevano l’innocenza per un trolley di _Hello Kitty_. Erano come quella gatta di soffice pelliccia e zuccherose intenzioni: false come il demonio. Pericolose come il veleno.   
 In Giappone non avevi bisogno di rivolgerti a una professionista; volendo, bastava che avessi una figlia al liceo.   
 C’era qualcosa di terribile in una società ormai del tutto priva d’innocenza: forse era stato quel tossico a uccidere haido.   
 haido, malgrado fosse una puttana consumata, era morto vergine. Dentro.   
 haido si dava per cuore e per ingenuità. Aveva amato al punto da prosciugarsi come la crisalide di un piccolo insetto. Dietro le sue lunghe ciglia, quando tetsu aveva sposato Ayana, c’era stata solo la certezza che avesse perso la guerra.   
 Non era riuscito ad avere tetsu.   
 Non aveva avuto proprio l’unica creatura che fosse riuscito ad amare.   
   
 “Potrei essere tuo padre,” aveva riso, mentre una finta bionda dalle lunghissime unghie strusciava le tozze cosce inguainate in un paio di shorts improbabili contro la sua fiancata.   
 Il rosso di quegli artigli troppo perfetti per non essere artificiali gli si era piantato negli occhi, come un ago.   
  _Dovrebbero mettere fuori legge la gioventù_ , aveva pensato con una punta di malinconico sarcasmo, perché quelle erano anche le parole di sua nonna, quando lo vedeva correre via, in sella a una tremenda bmx, verso un orizzonte profumato di vita.   
 Il problema non era essere giovani, ma porsi davanti a uno specchio e capire che no, niente durava per sempre. Nemmeno l’illusoria immortalità che ti comunicava il successo.   
   
 Piacesse o meno a tutti coloro che vedevano in Rei l’incarnazione di haido, il figlio era molto diverso dal padre. Non aveva una briciola del talento di Takarai, prima di tutto – _talento_ inteso come sensibilità e come intelligenza promozionale. Aveva, per contro, una serie di qualità per cui chi l’aveva messo al mondo avrebbe ucciso.   
 Rei era alto, prima di tutto; l’ultima occasione in cui l’avesse visto, almeno, si era dovuto piegare appena per trovargli gli occhi – e tutto per colpa del chilometro di capelli che trascinava davanti al muso.   
 Rei era di una bellezza strepitosa, tanto il fascino di haido si fondeva alla delicatezza di Megumi.   
 Rei parlava un inglese perfetto ed era molto più intelligente di haido – no: forse, quei due, avevano solo due modi di ragionare molto diversi.   
 haido era stato il figlio poverissimo di un Giappone ancora rurale, conservatore, modesto. Le sue dita tracciavano nella sabbia i diagrammi del sogno; si esprimeva con i polpastrelli e con gli occhi, haido. Quando a Parigi aveva raccontato di come, in origine, disegnasse persino le proprie canzoni, avevano trattenuto tutti a stento una risata.   
 haido ti seduceva, ma passava per un ragazzetto un po’ scemo; uno che la provincia ce l’aveva dentro e non se la sarebbe mai scrollata di dosso.   
 Rei, no. Rei era _metropolitano_.   
 Era nato ricchissimo.   
 Era abituato a essere circondato di stelle.   
 Era viziato e annoiato in eguale misura.   
 Era un ragazzo triste, perché la sua era un’identità di sottrazioni.   
 Era un ragazzo stupido, però, che non aveva mai pensato di trasformare il proprio blues in un’occasione.   
   
 “Tana per Romeo.”  
 Rei aveva la facilità sessuale degli occidentali. Ken, a volte, si specchiava nei suoi occhi e si diceva che no, anche se l’avesse conosciuto ai tempi d’oro, non sarebbe riuscito a impressionarlo. Ken Kitamura era un puttaniere alla giapponese: un gentleman dalla mano lunga.   
 Rei aveva qualcosa di vorace e spietato al tempo stesso; una fame di attenzioni che diventava l’egoismo di un coito. Rei non aveva un gran rispetto di sé, né dell’eventuale ragazza di turno. Scopava per noia e perché gli sembrava un buon modo per gestire la propria emancipazione. A capire di risultare ancora più piccolo e vulnerabile per le stesse ragioni, insomma, non era arrivato.   
 In quel momento sembrava impegnato a lavorarsi una coetanea, stretta all’angolo tra un pachinko e un sexy shop: le calze già scese e una camicia allacciata in modo sommario lasciavano intendere che fossero reduci da una divertente seduta in love hotel.   
 Rei baciava con la frenesia vorace degli stronzi che si sentono onnipotenti; per quella stessa ragione, la sua bocca non sarebbe mai stata desiderata quanto quella del padre, che giocava con il proprio corpo-arma impreziosendolo della pudicizia che il cucciolo non avrebbe mai avuto.   
 Un cucciolo riottoso, mal cresciuto e scemo. Troppo scemo.   
 Ken si era mosso con disinvoltura nella folla che si ammassava tra la metropolitana e i quartieri della notte gaudente di Tokio: liceali in cerca di brividi, impiegati annoiati, giovani stelline che consumavano sul marciapiede briciole d’innocenza.   
 Rei aveva gli occhi aperti e una mano ancorata al culo dell’amichetta.   
 Rei l’aveva visto, ma aveva continuato quel suo giochino feroce e perverso senza la minima remora. Era stupido e rabbioso come una belva mai addomesticata.   
 Ken Kitamura, nondimeno, non era cresciuto tra _Mazinger_ e _Kamen Riders_ inutilmente. Senza troppi complimenti, nei fatti, si era frapposto alla coppia e, fiero dell’inopportunità della scelta, l’aveva _scollata_ con una manovra efficace.   
 “Novembre non è una stagione adatta all’accoppiamento,” aveva sibilato con una tale secchezza che la ragazzina era arrossita sino alle orecchie.   
 Rei aveva scrollato furioso i capelli, che, troppo lunghi, superavano le spalle. Ormai nessuno si scandalizzava più se i liceali non si presentavano in classe con le teste rapate, ma c’era nell’ostinazione con cui Rei ostentava quelle sue chiome infinite qualcosa di disturbante; qualcosa che puzzava di latte e di immaturità come quel ragazzino testone.   
 “Che vuoi? Ti manda Ogawa?” gli aveva detto con quel suo giapponese privo d’inflessioni, freddissimo come un esercizio di dizione.   
 A volte preferiva sentirlo parlare in inglese; se era triste o incazzato o divertito, se non altro, riuscivi a capirlo. Se si esprimeva in giapponese, avrebbe potuto accoltellarti dopo averti sorriso.   
 Ken gli aveva rifatto il verso, prima di estrarre dal portafogli una banconota di grosso taglio e rifilarla alla ragazza. “Tieni. Pagati un taxi e fila a casa,” le aveva ingiunto spiccio, prima di vederla correre via, come una lucciola impazzita nel buio dell’estate.   
 “Fuck,” aveva sputacchiato Rei, che del giapponese non avrebbe mai compreso la superiorità di un odio senza turpiloquio.   
 “Ti ho rovinato la serata?” aveva ironizzato con sottile crudeltà, afferrandolo per un braccio. “Comincia a pensare a tutte quelle che rovini tu.”   
 Rei gli aveva rivolto un’occhiata furibonda, tentando di sfuggire alla sua stretta.   
 “Finiscila. Io non sono tetchan e non ho la minima intenzione di trattarti con i guanti. Stasera te ne torni a casa, da bravo e…”  
 “Fuck you, asshole! My home…”  
 “Sì, sì… D’accordo. Casa tua è a Londra, no? Però si dia il caso che tu abbia tirato un po’ troppo la corda anche da quelle parti, sicché adesso sei a Tokyo. A Tokyo, intesi? E a Tokyo i teppistelli da due soldi come te possono fare un bruttissima fine.”  
 Rei si era morso furibondo le labbra.   
 “Muoviti. Ti do un passaggio io. E come sarai a casa, ti scuserai con Ayana per quante grane procuri e chiamerai Anis, per dirgli dove sei finito e per ringraziarlo… Rei? Mi stai ascoltando o no?”  
 Il figlio di haido si era grattato l’orecchio pieno di ferraglia, prima di rivolgergli un’occhiata sarcastica. “Come no? Non si vede?”  
 Ken aveva sbuffato. “Qualche volta mi chiedo che fine abbia fatto il bambino adorabile che conoscevo!”   
 “Già, me lo chiedo sempre anch’io,” aveva replicato asciutto Rei, prima di indossare gli auricolari e chiudere una volta per tutte un canale comunicativo di per sé già inconsistente.   
 “Ecco una buona risposta da dare a chi mi chiede perché non ho mai pensato di mettere al mondo un figlio.”  
 Rei, se non altro, si era lasciato condurre sino all’auto senza piantare altre grane.   
 “Mi fai guidare?”   
 “No. Prima di buttarle vie, di solito aspetto che abbiano almeno mille chilometri.”  
 “Ali me lo fa fare,” aveva detto Rei, lasciandosi cadere sul sedile del passeggero.   
 “Io non sono Ali e, ti dirò, mi sono stancato di fare da ammortizzatore tra un paranoico da un lato e qualche permissivista del cazzo dall’altro.”   
 Rei, per la prima volta in una serata tutt’altro che memorabile, aveva riso. “Hai detto _cazzo_!” aveva sghignazzato, quasi ci fosse qualcosa di eccezionale in un grugnito strappato all’esasperazione. “Allora anche voi giapponesi v’incazzate!”  
 Ken gli aveva rifilato un’occhiata obliqua, carica di sarcasmo. “Anche tu sei giapponese, Rei. Sei il giapponese più incazzato del pianeta, no?”


	5. La libertà sotto i tuoi piedi

La guida di Ken Kitamura era fluida e sicura. Tutto trasudava sicurezza in un uomo che non era mai riuscito a mettere del tutto a fuoco, perché non gli era mai capitato, forse, di conoscere qualcuno che sapesse davvero vivere: non certo haido, occhi dolci e una vena malinconica a scorrergli sotto la pelle, come una blasfema preghiera di morte; non Ogawa, duro come l’acciaio per un cuore di burro.   
 Ken, no: ti dava l’impressione d’essere tutto lì.   
  _Mi vedi? Prendere o lasciare.  
 _ Un tipo del genere.   
 I tipi _di quel genere_ restavano fighi molto oltre i quaranta.   
 Rei si era appuntato oltre l’orecchio una lunga ciocca. Le ragazze trovavano quel suo vezzo sexy; i ragazzi, invece, effeminato. Nessuno, però, gli aveva mai dato troppo fastidio, perché era il figlio di haido. Era la pentola d’oro alla fine dell’Arcobaleno.   
 “Senti, potresti stare zitto per un po’? Le mie orecchie stanno gridando pietà.”  
 La voce di Ken l’aveva chiamato per l’ennesima volta alla realtà. Usava il sarcasmo come un’arma impropria; forse qualcuno avrebbe dovuto ricordargli che a sedici anni non eri corazzato a dovere contro le iniezioni coatte di buonsenso e verità.   
 “Molto spiritoso,” aveva mormorato freddo.   
 “ _So bitchy_?”  
 Rei era tornato a portare lo sguardo oltre il finestrino, senza articolare una sola sillaba.   
 “Senti… Io, di figli, non ne ho, e se non ne ho, te l’assicuro, c’è un perché ben preciso e anche piuttosto facile da intuire. Io non sono un santo. Non lo sono mai stato. La mia scorta di pazienza è finita da un pezzo. Vuoi sapere chi l’ha esaurita?”  
 Rei aveva cominciato a trastullarsi con il delicato meccanismo di apertura e chiusura del finestrino. Su e giù, come un idiota autistico. “Mio padre?”   
 “No. haido è sempre stato un ottimo professionista e un adorabile animaletto da compagnia. Sto parlando di te.”  
 Rei aveva fatto spallucce. “E perché? Io che c’entro con te?”   
 Ken aveva stretto con forza le dita attorno al volante, sforzandosi di mantenere sulla strada quell’eccellente autocontrollo che ne aveva fatto un mattatore del palco. “Tu credi che l’amicizia abbia una scadenza, Rei?”  
 “Non me lo sono mai chiesto.”  
 “Lo immaginavo.”  
 “Sono stupido, no?”   
 “No. Stupido era tuo padre, che si spaccava la schiena per essere meraviglioso. Tu sei un gran paraculo. Tu sei proprio come…”  
 Il semaforo era diventato rosso. Rei aveva aperto lo sportello senza pensare. Ken l’aveva agguantato subito, tirandolo per i capelli, quasi fossero la coda di un gatto rabbioso. “La prossima volta ti rifilo lo schiaffo che non ti ha mai dato nessuno, e ringrazia che sono un tipo controllato e indifferente alle tragedie che montate voi ragazzini.”   
 Rei si era sistemato il collo della giacca. “Sei tu quello che sta montando un casino sul niente.”  
 Ken era tornato a fissare la strada. “Io non sono mai scappato di casa perché avevo paura di vivere.”  
 “Io non sono scappato e quella non sarebbe comunque casa mia.”  
 Ken gli aveva rivolto un’occhiataccia. “Dopo cinque anni, Rei, ancora questa storia? Non sei più un bambino. Non fai tenerezza: fai rabbia e basta.”  
 Rei aveva stretto i denti e inghiottito un’indigeribile palla di rancore.   
 Le vie di Tokyo si stavano animando: un formicaio di vita e di luci; il ritmo sincopato di una fiera delle vanità. Quello di Ogawa era un attico elegante e centralissimo: la casa di uno che era _arrivato_. La casa di uno che aveva ordine nella vita e nella testa.   
 Rei era nato in una villa in cui regnava sovrano il casino devastante della creatività, dell’arte e di quella vena di genuina follia che aveva fatto di suo padre un mito. C’erano ovunque cd e dvd sacrificati alla diaspora della noia. C’erano schizzi e bozzetti e brandelli di poesia. C’era un divano consumato dal corpo di suo padre. C’era l’ombra protettiva del suo abbraccio e della sua voce.   
 Il dramma dei bambini troppo amati è che quando l’amore muore restano orfani di tutto, persino della loro identità. Rei aveva dimenticato quasi ogni cosa: il viso di Megumi, il solletico leggero che gli procurava la barba malfatta di suo padre, l’odore del suo abbraccio, il timbro sabbioso della sua voce. Rei poteva ascoltare e riascoltare cd e raccolte, senza riuscire a riannodare quel filo. Forse a far male era proprio questo: pensare che per tutti haido era ancora vivo, mentre chi ne era l’unico erede non ne stringeva più nemmeno la polvere.   
 I nonni materni non erano abituati ad abbracciarlo, né sapevano quanto ne avesse voglia. A Londra, un paio di volte in cui la vita gli aveva sputato addosso – era difficile ricordarsi cosa fosse successo; forse una cretinata da bambino, ma di quelle per cui ti sembra che il mondo potrebbe finire – era stato _Bone_ a farlo: a trarlo a sé, con ruvida simpatia; ad accarezzargli i capelli, a fargli sentire l’aderenza di un corpo tutto spigoli e a dirgli le parole magiche.   
 Le parole essenziali della felicità e del perdono.   
 “ _It’s ok, Zero. It’s ok._ ”   
 I giapponesi, invece, non si toccavano mai. Non _ti_ toccavano mai. Solo haido lo faceva. haido non aveva paura che gli entrassi dentro; ti faceva spazio per primo.   
 Yuki – la vedeva come una bambina di dieci anni, ora; come una bellissima bambina dagli occhi di cervo. Dagli occhi di haido – gli aveva detto che era perché i giapponesi erano un popolo egoista e superstizioso. Credevano di essere unici. Credevano di essere puri. Quando abbracci qualcuno, invece, devi assumerti il rischio della sua pelle e del suo odore. Te lo senti addosso, con l’intera sua storia. Rei voleva che qualcuno gliene regalasse una nuova, ma tetsu non ci aveva nemmeno provato. tetsu lo manteneva e lo educava. tetsu non era mai stato il primo a stringere haido: aveva sempre aspettato che ci pensasse lui. Lo _provocasse_ lui.   
 Rei, però, non era come suo padre; non era tanto forte da rubare con la tenerezza quello che la natura aveva voluto d’acciaio.   
   
 “Ci siamo.”  
 Ken aveva completato la manovra con efficienza, senza prendersi il disturbo di guardare la sua faccia: in caso contrario avrebbe capito quanto detestasse anche solo l’idea di tornare in quella casa. Era rimasto immobile, schiacciato contro il sedile. Ken aveva quasi scardinato la portiera e l’aveva costretto a uscire. “Muoviti. Non è scritto da nessuna parte che tutti debbano sempre stare ai tuoi comodi.”  
 Rei aveva sollevato le spalle in uno spasmo nervoso, prima di assecondarlo.   
 Maiko Matsura, la figlia del portiere, era arrossita, come di consueto, quando l’aveva visto passare. Era una ragazza graziosa, sebbene avesse le cosce un po’ troppo abbondanti, ma non si era mai dato la pena di considerarla con particolare attenzione. Era consapevole della propria bellezza e se ne approfittava più che volentieri, ma al dunque non arrivava mai a provare qualcosa di tanto intenso da fargli credere che valesse la pena innamorarsi. Non c’entravano i colpi di fulmine o le troppe favole sulla fantomatica persona giusta (che era poi, spesso e volentieri, quella sbagliata): era il suo circuito emotivo a essere leso.   
 Come gli aveva detto una volta _Bone_ – si erano lasciati male, vaffanculo; forse avrebbe dovuto chiedergli scusa – era ancora troppo incazzato per l’infanzia che aveva perso per accorgersi d’essere cresciuto. Era un gambero e uno struzzo, non un lupo.   
 L’elegante ascensore gli si era chiuso addosso come una bara di vetro. Aveva strizzato le palpebre, come faceva sempre quando si trovava in un luogo che non offriva vie di fuga. Ken, al suo fianco, non aveva più liberato un fiato. Forse si era arreso. Forse sapeva di aver esaurito tutti gli argomenti spendibili.   
 Era un rapporto complesso, quello che lo univa ai vecchi amici di suo padre, doloroso e intensissimo al tempo stesso. Solo Anis e Ali sembravano averlo capito almeno un poco. Oltre quell’impossibile coppia, c’era Sakura: forse perché era un altro che i genitori di Megumi non avrebbero approvato mai. Sakura era uno che si era fatto, che si era rovinato, che si era rialzato; una pecora nera alcolizzata e triste. haido, però, ne parlava con molto affetto.   
 haido non era un angelo.   
 Ken aveva aggredito l’interfono. Rei continuava a fissare la punta consumata delle scarpe. Ad aprire era stata Ayana.   
 La moglie di tetsu aveva ancora l’aria di una ragazzina, perché Ogawa si era sposato tardi con una che quasi poteva essere sua figlia. Era stata la tipica ragazza del Giappone pop, Ayana, un’attricetta di poche pretese. Lo era stata anche Megumi – era vero – ma Megumi avrebbe preferito sfondare nel pattinaggio o nel giornalismo. Era bellissima e intelligente, sua madre.   
 Era sua madre e tanto bastava.   
 Ayana l’aveva guardato con un’espressione stupita, che i suoi grandi occhi castani rendevano quasi _stupida_. In termini anagrafici avrebbe potuto usarle le confidenze che offri a una sorella maggiore; di fatto, gli era indifferente.   
 “Grazie, Ken.”   
  _  
Grazie di cosa? Di aver aggiunto a un copione patetico un paio di pagine?  
 _  
 Rei aveva deglutito a fatica, cercando di oltrepassare quella porta quasi fosse un fantasma, per barricarsi nella camera che aveva occupato per necessità e per sfregio, non certo con gratitudine. Ken l’aveva riagguantato per il collo della giacca, menandogli poi un gran colpo alla nuca. I capelli gli erano scivolati sul viso, quasi fossero un sudario. “Come si dice, Rei?”   
 Rei aveva strizzato le palpebre, sino a intravedere fiori rosso sangue.   
 “Non c’è bisogno, sul serio… Basta che…”   
 Ayana era imbarazzata. Kitamura, uno stronzo.   
 “Ce n’è bisogno. Ce n’è molto bisogno. Quando l’educazione difetta, come diceva sempre mio nonno, si sgretolano anche i Buddha.”  
 Rei aveva stretto i denti.   
 “Avanti: scusati come si deve,” aveva ripreso Ken, premendogli con forza la schiena, quasi godesse dell’umiliazione frustrata che gli nasceva da una posizione innaturale e mortificante.   
 “ _I’m sorry_ ,” aveva articolato a fatica, divincolandosi con uno scatto furioso.   
 Ken aveva mollato la presa, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. Si era ripreso per miracolo, annaspando come un idiota. Seduta al centro del luminoso salotto, Asuka gli aveva rifilato un sorrisino di compatimento. “Ah, sei tornato… Speravo che ti avessero rapito gli alieni.”  
 Rei le aveva mostrato il medio, movendo rapido in direzione della camera. Asuka l’aveva seguito, petulante. “Togliti le scarpe! È da schifosi stare con le scarpe in casa!”  
 Rei aveva afferrato la maniglia della porta – se non altro c’erano infissi all’europea – e l’aveva aperta con uno strattone furioso, prima di chiudergliela in faccia.   
 “Sei uno yankee!” aveva sibilato inviperita la cretina, quasi credesse di poterlo insultare con tanto poco. Aveva atteso qualche istante, finché nella sua testa non era tornato solo silenzio. A quel punto, come faceva sempre quando voleva togliersi la soddisfazione di provocare, aveva cominciato a cantare _Garusadama_.   
 Asuka aveva battuto un colpo violento contro la porta.   
 Rei aveva alzato la voce.   
 Asuka si era arresa.   
 La bolla di vetro nella sua gola era esplosa in mille pezzi, riempiendolo solo di un’estenuata stanchezza. Aveva chiuso gli occhi, lasciandosi cadere sul letto. Una famiglia giapponese non era il contesto più adatto per chi avesse voglia di urlare, litigare, spaccare un vetro o una bottiglia.   
 Quando avevi sedici anni, chissà perché, distruggere ti sembrava molto più importante che non costruire.   
 Asuka sbraitava da qualche parte con Ayana; il leitmotiv era una lagna che conosceva fin troppo bene. Non aveva mai fatto nulla, del resto, perché cambiasse.   
 Da quanto tempo non andava a scuola?   
 Non riusciva a tenere il calcolo del tempo; sapeva solo che _quel giorno_ era vicino, troppo vicino. Se lo sentiva addosso, come una maledizione.   
 Aveva stretto con forza le palpebre.   
 Non ricordava niente di una terribile mattina. Niente.   
 Non sapeva dove stessero andando, tutti e tre, né perché. Non sapeva perché si fosse salvato proprio lui, l’unico che quasi non esisteva.   
 Aveva aperto di nuovo gli occhi. Lattescente, il soffitto raccontava una storia che sapeva di solitudine e silenzio. Vi era precipitato all’improvviso, quando non aveva unghie abbastanza forti da sostenerlo contro il bordo della vita. Era colato a picco, perché forse aveva ragione Ken: aveva paura di vivere.   
 Ma Ken ce l’aveva una vita in prestito?   
 Si era seduto sulla morbida trapunta, liberando un sospiro: all’improvviso aveva solo fame, un appetito vorace e assoluto. Era uscito dalla camera senza esitazione, trascinandosi in cucina quasi non fosse mancato per giorni, senza una parola o una scusa da regalare.   
 tetsu non era ancora rientrato; non che gliene fregasse qualcosa, ma non aveva voglia di rispondere alle inevitabili domande – ammesso e non concesso, poi, che qualcuno si preoccupasse di porgliene.   
 Ayana gli aveva domandato cosa desiderasse per cena. Asuka era rimasta a fissarlo in cagnesco, quasi davvero sperasse di distruggergli l’appetito. Rei aveva ignorato l’una e rivolto all’altra uno sguardo di sufficienza. La figlia di tetsu gli aveva mostrato la lingua, prima di sedergli davanti senza curarsi dell’invito che non le avrebbe mai porto.   
 A detta di tutti, Asuka sarebbe diventata una bellezza. Aveva ripreso da Ayana il volto minuto e regolarissimo; da tetsu, le membra lunghe e slanciate. Aveva posato come baby modella e ottenuto qualche comparsata nei dorama in cui recitava sua madre: era una rompipalle piena di sé e di convinzioni racimolate con caparbio infantilismo.   
 Ayana gli aveva servito una spessa omelette senza una parola. Rei vi aveva affondato i rebbi, sfregiandone la superficie tanto regolare da somigliare a un cadavere plastificato. I cibi, in Giappone, sembravano pensati più per soddisfare gli occhi che non la lingua: erano maschere che distruggevi con insano sollievo.   
 “Potresti dire almeno ‘ _grazie_ ’, no?” aveva squittito Asuka. Ayana aveva tratto un profondo sospiro. “Lascialo mangiare in pace,” aveva mormorato con il tono dolce, stucchevole e indolente della perfetta donna giapponese – un geisha in grembiule e sorrisi d’accatto; una cretina.   
 Asuka aveva scosso furiosa le lunghe code nere. “Perché? Fa sempre come gli pare e…”   
 Rei aveva ingoiato un abbondante boccone d’uovo, senza sollevare lo sguardo dal piatto. Asuka si era arrestata da sola: forse per un’occhiata materna; forse perché aveva capito che non ne valeva la pena.   
 “Vai a farti il bagno,” le aveva detto Ayana.   
 Asuka aveva arricciato le labbra in una smorfia scontenta. “Dopo.”   
 Il telefono aveva squillato con insistenza. Nel copione sempre uguale di casa Ogawa, quello era il segno che tetsu si stesse preparando a dormire da qualche altra parte: non tra le braccia di Ayana; non nel guscio soffocante di una famiglia che era difficile dire su quali equilibri poggiasse.   
 Asuka, però, l’osso non lo mollava mai.   
 “Sei contento, allora?”   
 Rei aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, seguitando a mangiare – sminuzzare divorare.   
 “Io l’avevo detto che tornavi comunque, ma hai fatto preoccupare mamma e papà.”  
 “Fatti loro,” aveva replicato gelido, prima di alzarsi e aprire il frigorifero, prendere un cartone di latte e trangugiarne un paio di lunghi sorsi senza il disturbo del bicchiere.   
 “Ma sei un animale!”   
 “Bau,” aveva sogghignato, esplorando quella tecnologica riserva di nulla.   
 Tofu e verdura di plastica e… Tonno?   
 Aveva chiuso il portellone con un’espressione disgustata.   
 Asuka gli ronzava intorno come una mosca fastidiosa. “Dove sei stato?”  
 “Dove mi pare.”  
 “Visto che vivi qui, ce lo devi dire.”  
 Rei le aveva rivolto un’occhiata che grondava sarcasmo. “A te, non penso proprio.”  
 Asuka aveva arricciato le labbra in un muso quasi tenero. “Il preside Otonashi ha chiamato tre volte.”  
 “E cosa voleva?”  
 “Sapere perché non vai più a scuola.”   
 “Tanto non c’è niente da imparare.”  
 “… _Disse l’asino_.”  
 Rei si era grattato l’orecchio, senza guardarla.   
 “Quanti ideogrammi conosci, Rei?”   
 “Non mi servono: io parlo inglese.”   
 Ayana, al telefono, stava ridendo di gusto. Era da escludere, insomma, che fosse tetsu, come un amante clandestino: era troppo stupida persino per farsene uno.  
 Anis gli avrebbe tirato un ceffone, perché, per Anis, l’essere stranieri in patria era un dato di fatto con cui dovevi sforzarti di convivere.   
 Anis non sopportava il suo disprezzo per chi mangiava pesce crudo e aveva gli occhi a mandorla.   
 Anis gli ricordava che anche haido era giapponese; lo era al punto da disegnare poesie e cantare l’agonia in una bolla.   
 Anis poteva anche scegliere di farsi i cazzi propri, no?   
 “E adesso dove vai?” aveva ripreso Asuka, senza immaginare che era a un passo dall’allungarle una spinta da manuale, pur di togliersela dai piedi.   
 Rei aveva indossato rapido il giaccone. “Da Sakura,” aveva grugnito, chiudendo con un colpo secco il pesante portone blindato alle proprie spalle.   
 Asuka aveva urlato qualcosa che non aveva capito.   
 Rei si era guardato per l’ennesima volta le scarpe: a togliersele erano solo i giapponesi, perché i giapponesi non andavano da nessuna parte.   
 Per Rei, invece, la libertà era sotto i tuoi piedi e una porta sempre aperta.


	6. Lame e comete

Yasunori Sakurazawa – Sakura – era invecchiato male. Rispetto alla media dei giapponesi ormai cinquantenni, almeno, mostrava con incredibile evidenza i segni di un tempo che non era stato né facile, né clemente. Eppure Sakura era considerato uno degli uomini più attraenti del Giappone, uno che piaceva alle donne e che chiunque ragazzo avrebbe potuto guardare con un misto d’invidia e d’incredulità.   
 Sakura – una delle persone più dolci che avesse mai conosciuto, in aperto contrasto con l’improbabile icona di teppista che gli avevano addosso – diceva che il segreto stava nella sua panciona da batterista alcolizzato.   
 Sakura aveva un incredibile senso dell’umorismo e un’autoironia spietata. Era uno che aveva sbagliato fino in fondo e che non era mai arrivato a perdonarsi.   
 L’avevano fatto tutti gli altri, ma non lui.   
 Sakura, per farla breve, era giapponese fino al midollo, crepuscolare e maledetto come haido.   
 Rei aveva respirato l’aria fredda della sera, frugando nelle tasche della giacca: niente sigarette, né accendino. Fumare non gli piaceva, per la verità. Se aveva cominciato presto, era stato, come al solito, perché lo faceva _Bone_. _Bone_ era il suo unico amico e Rei era terrorizzato al pensiero che potesse prenderlo per un poppante senza coraggio. Se gliel’avesse detto, l’avrebbe deluso a morte, ma a sedici anni sei troppo debole e stupido per arrivarci.   
  _Bone_ fumava pesante e Rei gli andava dietro. Tutto quello che aveva ottenuto, era stato perdere per l’ennesima volta un posto al mondo e ritrovarsi in un Paese in cui era meglio ammazzare per strada che non tirare un calcio a un cane o gettare in terra una cicca.   
 L’esplorazione non era andata a buon fine: niente sigarette e niente soldi. Avrebbe scroccato qualcosa da Sakurazawa.   
   
 A essere onesti, Rei non poteva vantare nei confronti di Sakura la stessa familiarità che l’opponeva, per dire, ad Anis: era una conoscenza più superficiale, legata soprattutto agli anni dell’infanzia. Dopo il suo rientro coatto in Giappone, però, aveva stretto un solido rapporto con Kenji Mitsui, sarebbe a dire il nipote prediletto del batterista più celebre del Sol Levante.   
 Kenji aveva una decina d’anni più di lui e faceva il produttore per conto della Ki/oon. A farlo entrare nel giro era stato il celebre zio. Stando a quel che si diceva in giro, i Sakurazawa di Tokyo erano da almeno tre generazioni la stessa musica giapponese; quella che contava davvero, almeno: un’avanguardia cacofonica e colorata. Buffo immaginare piuttosto che Hidetaka – un uomo bellissimo e austero, ormai prossimo alla sessantina – occupasse un posto prestigioso nell’aristocrazia politica di un Paese che i più vedevano come progressista e fantastico, mentre a viverci era stagnante e corrotto.   
 Rei macinava passi e cattivi pensieri.   
 Kenji era sulla trentina e non aveva mai perso la speranza di vederlo davanti a un microfono. _Dal giorno in cui ti ho visto, non ho pensato che quello_ : glielo ripeteva in continuazione, persino se era difficile credere a un barracuda sveglio e intelligente, vestito Armani e pazzo per certe auto italiane che sembravano uscite da Blade Runner. La verità era che Kenji, negli uffici asettici dell’ _Anemone_ , non aveva incontrato Rei Takarai, un undicenne allampanato, vestito malissimo e rincoglionito dal fuso, ma si era misurato con lo spettro più attraente del mondo. Poiché all’epoca praticava il giapponese lo stretto indispensabile per fare conversazione – e Kenji parlava un inglese eccellente – aveva accettato di farsi corteggiare e aveva finito con il conoscere meglio anche Sakura.   
   
 Aoyama era un cimitero di luci; ti arrivavano addosso come certi cavalcavia da cui, di quando in quando, qualcuno si buttava ancora, schiantandosi metri più sotto, contro le lamiere di auto che sfrecciavano a tutta velocità. Come lame e come comete.   
 Aoyama era una zona di lusso, in cui ogni metro quadro puzzava di soldi e di opportunità. Sakura viveva là, come a un paio d’isolati viveva tetsu e, se la memoria non lo ingannava, nei pressi stavano anche Yukihiro e Ken. Dopo la morte di haido, si erano avvicinati gli uni agli altri, quasi tanto bastasse a cicatrizzare, oppure era stato un caso: una risposta irrazionale a un razionalissimo dolore.   
 A dispetto di molti, Sakura non gli leggeva sulla pelle suo padre; con la speciale lucidità di certi ubriachi del tutto sobri, sosteneva piuttosto che, a conoscersi meglio, loro due, nemmeno si sarebbero piaciuti. haido avrebbe avuto paura di un qualunque coetaneo che somigliasse a Rei: era un provincialotto di genio, Takarai, che aveva imparato a mordere la vita; suo figlio, un poppante viziato senza spina dorsale, ma con lo sguardo acuto del predatore.   
 Sakura aveva un modo tutto suo di metterlo a parte della verità: lo stracciava a tetris – un gioco antidiluviano di cui Rei non avrebbe mai compreso il fascino – mentre accarezzava la testa quadrata di una cagna obesa che, a suo dire, amava persino più della moglie. Frattanto, snocciolava buddismo e filosofia a buon mercato.  
   
 Rei aveva rallentato il passo. Una bionda vistosa almeno quanto tinta gli aveva strizzato l’occhio, con la tipica aria della mantenuta in caccia che si concede anche una preda raccomandata dal piacere personale. Aveva abbassato il viso, frugando tra i palazzi per sfuggire alle pieghe dei propri pensieri.   
   
 Sakura si era sposato sei o sette mesi prima con la donna con cui conviveva da almeno un decennio. Kaori Kobayashi non era _una qualunque_ : era stata una sua allieva entusiasta ed era un’eccellente batterista. Terzo dettaglio tutt’altro che trascurabile, era una rocker in grado di inghiottire di tutto: dall’alcol, ai tradimenti di un uomo che fumava troppo – e sigarette disgustose– beveva ancora di più e non dormiva mai.   
 Non era una bellezza, Kaori, ma una donna in gamba, proprio come Antonia. A Rei non sarebbe dispiaciuto conoscere una ragazza che conservasse in sé abbastanza amor proprio d’essere così oltre le righe e oltre le regole: se non altro, una tipa del genere non ti rompeva i coglioni se portavi gli anfibi anche in casa.   
   
 “Le scarpe, incivile.”  
 Rei aveva tratto un profondo sospiro, prima di eseguire la complessa operazione di slacciare un’intricata distesa di nodi.   
 Se la Kobayashi era una donna di casa molto _easy_ , Sakura non permetteva la minima caduta di stile. Era nato in una famiglia alto borghese, aveva ricevuto il meglio del meglio dell’educazione disponibile, suonava il piano come un concertista e sul suo raffinato parquet, ovviamente, non era consentito accesso a gomma, chiodi o cuoio.   
 Ti accoglieva scalzo, i piedi lunghi e bianchissimi, belli ed eleganti come non erano quelli di nessuna donna che gli fosse mai capitato d’incontrare; suonava persino scalzo la batteria: una caratteristica che l’aveva reso famosissimo.   
 “Va bene così?”  
 Sakura, inclinato di tre quarti, aveva annuito. Il viso segnato da una vita tutt’altro che morigerata conservava ancora tracce dell’antica bellezza: gli occhi dal taglio nettissimo, come ne vedevi solo in certi inchiostri di Hiroshige; i lunghi capelli neri, che il tempo aveva spruzzato d’argento; le mani eleganti, da pianista. Aveva l’autorevolezza del leader e il languore placido di un Buddha.   
 Rei si era rialzato. L’alluce sporgeva un poco dal calzino consumato, costringendolo ad arricciarlo, imbarazzato.   
 “Proprio come tuo padre,” aveva riso Sakura, facendogli strada nell’ampio salotto.   
 Yasunori – Yacchan, come lo chiamava sempre Ken– era la dimostrazione di come i luoghi comuni fossero destinati ad affossarsi da soli. Da uno con il suo pedigree, almeno, non ti saresti mai aspettato un ordine appena meno maniacale di quello di tetsu.   
 Avevano convissuto, però, Ogawa e Sakurazawa; abbastanza a lungo da lasciare spazio a qualche perché.   
 “Non è un po’ tardi per andarsene in giro?” gli aveva chiesto Sakura, prima di sedere in terra a gambe incrociate – una posa da vecchio saggio, che gli era assai congeniale.   
 Kaori non si vedeva.   
 “È uscita a sbronzarsi con le amiche,” gli aveva detto Sakura, quasi fosse riuscito a leggergli in testa. Rei aveva contratto le nocche, stravaccandosi in terra. “Siedi composto,” aveva mormorato Sakura, senza smettere di fissarlo con una profondità oltraggiosa.   
 Non era stata una buona idea chiedere asilo proprio a lui, al più sensibile e al più dolce. Forse, però, era quello che voleva: cedere le armi per farsi consolare.   
 Rei aveva sbuffato. Sakura aveva sorriso.   
 “Ce l’hai una birra?”   
 “Conosci già la risposta. Anzi: le conosci entrambe.”  
   
  _Sì che ce l’ho.  
 No che non te la do.   
 _  
 “Che palle.”   
 Sakura si era appuntato una lunga ciocca oltre l’orecchio. “Avanti, vuota il sacco,” l’aveva sentito borbottare, mentre accendeva una delle sue sigarette aromatiche.   
 “Non c’è niente da dire.”   
 “Se così fosse, non saresti qui o sbaglio?”  
 “Ken mi ha riportato da Ogawa; non ho voglia di stare lì.”   
 Sakura aveva scrollato la cenere sul pavimento: una trascuratezza che stonava con quella sua dignità quasi ieratica, ma che ti lasciava spiare tra le pieghe di un uomo contraddittorio e fragilissimo; uno che con haido aveva diviso tutto, soprattutto la consapevolezza dell’incredibile vulnerabilità dell’Arcobaleno.   
 “Quanti anni hai, ora, Rei?”  
 “Quasi sedici.”  
 Sakura aveva tratto un’altra boccata, liberando un piccolo anello di fumo. “Allora piantala di darti tutte queste arie. A sedici anni nessuno sta bene da nessuna parte. Benvenuto nel club.”   
 Rei aveva stretto i denti e inghiottito anche quella verità. Sakura non smetteva di guardarlo.   
 Una volta _Bone_ gli aveva detto che quella era la tecnica che usavano i domatori: ti piazzavi davanti alla belva e la fissavi; lo facevi finché non era lei a distogliere lo sguardo, perché in quel gesto c’era tutta la sottomissione che potevi domandarle. Il segno, almeno, che non ti avrebbe aggredito mai.   
 Lo sguardo di Sakura era molto peggio di quello di un domatore.   
 “È per la storia dell’undici, no?”  
 Non aveva soppesato le parole, Sakurazawa: era andato dritto al punto e aveva fatto centro.   
 “Può essere.”   
 “Smettila di prenderti per il culo. Hai tutto il diritto di essere incazzato per _quello_.”   
 “Non sembra,” aveva ribattuto con discreta freddezza.   
 Sakura aveva liberato un altro anello. “A questo punto, però, non dovresti aver voglia di vedermi. Per tua informazione, sono il principale responsabile del concerto. Sono quello, almeno, che ci ha trascinato dentro chiunque.”   
 Rei si era morso le labbra. “Non è la stessa cosa.”  
 “E perché?”   
   
 Già, perché?   
 Perché di tutto il passato di haido, era tetsu la vite che gli si era conficcata nel cuore?   
   
 “Io mi ricordo… Tu lo rendevi felice.”  
 Questa volta era stato Sakura a cedere; Sakura, a chinare il viso.   
 Yasunori si era rialzato, tornando poi con una birra. Una birra sola. “ _Tu_ l’hai reso felice, Rei,” aveva detto dopo una lunga sorsata. “ _Tu_ sei stato l’unica persona al mondo in grado di rendere haido davvero fiero di se stesso.”  
 Rei aveva dischiuso le labbra, senza riuscire a trovare una replica plausibile.   
 “Io sono stato uno dei tanti. Sono persino passato troppo in fretta.”  
 “Eri il suo migliore amico. Questo lo so.”   
 Sakura aveva sorriso. “Una cattiva compagnia, non molto di più. Forse una tana in cui chiedere asilo, se eri tanto scemo da perdere per l’ennesima volta le chiavi di casa.”  
 “E poi?”  
 Yasunori aveva riso di gusto: una risata di gola, sensuale e amarissima. “Era una metafora, Rei. Perché sei così stupido?”  
 Non c’era acredine nelle sue parole; ti raggiungevano invece come una carezza diversa, malinconica ed estenuata.   
 “Sono figlio di mio padre.”   
 Sakura aveva sollevato ironico un sopracciglio. “Che gran paraculo. Proprio come tuo padre.”  
 Rei aveva abbozzato un sorriso, prima di strappargli di mano la lattina. La birra aveva un sapore amaro: scivolava lungo la gola quasi stessi sorbendo lacrime. “Perché saresti stato una cattiva compagnia? Solo perché ti facevi? Io l’ho conosciuta gente che prendeva roba. Non tutti facevano schifo come persone.”  
 Sakura gli aveva strappato la lattina di mano, fissandolo con un’espressione che aveva faticato a decifrare. Rei aveva parlato ancora una volta senza riflettere; non si era nemmeno accorto di aver infranto l’ennesimo tabù tutto giapponese.   
 Non si parla di droga.   
 Non si parla di niente che sia così sporco e intimo da ricordarti che sei solo un disastro di sangue merda e grasso.   
 “Chi si fa è un vigliacco. I vigliacchi non sono una buona compagnia per nessuno. Ti è più chiaro come concetto?”  
 Rei aveva stretto i denti e scelto di tacere.   
 “haido non era davvero stupido, per questo si è chiamato fuori dal gioco per tempo.”  
 “Mio padre ti ha tradito. Tu come l’hai presa?”  
 Sakura aveva scosso il capo. “Quanto sei stupido,” aveva sogghignato. “Tuo padre è _cresciuto_. Quello è l’unico tradimento per cui valga la pena di vivere. Sarebbe il caso che te ne accorgessi anche tu.”   
 Rei aveva contratto le nocche. “Finisco la birra e poi ti riporto a casa,” aveva mormorato Yasunori. “E restaci,” aveva aggiunto subito dopo.   
 “Perché v’interessa tanto che stia proprio con _quello_? Non c’entriamo niente, noi due!”  
 Era stato un pigolio disperato; nel suo genere, persino umiliante. Rendeva le armi davanti a qualcuno che non era poi molto più di un estraneo. Lo faceva perché in verità non conosceva proprio nessuno; non come avrebbe dovuto, forse.   
 Sakura gli aveva sorriso con dolcezza. “Tetsuya è una persona che è difficile amare. Per questo, però, finisce che t’incatena per tutta la vita.”  
 Rei aveva sbattuto perplesso le palpebre.   
 “Non lo eviterai fuggendo, Rei. Forse lo fai perché ce l’hai dentro; perché ce l’aveva dentro tuo padre. È una malattia ereditaria.”  
 “Che stronzata,” aveva sibilato in inglese.   
 Sakura non se l’era presa: aveva la sua birra e le sue certezze strette in pugno. “Se così fosse, allora non ti ostineresti a negare l’evidenza.”  
 “Quale?”.   
 “Che soffri della stessa malattia di cui soffrì tuo padre e di cui mi ammalai per primo: l’incapacità patologica di ignorare qualcuno senza il quale non si può vivere, ma che può permettersi il lusso di considerare il prossimo superfluo.”  
 Rei aveva stretto i pugni con forza. “Io non gli devo niente. Non ho nemmeno capito perché sia finito proprio...”  
 Sakura aveva bevuto l’ultimo sorso di birra. “Appunto. Tu _non_ capisci. Non so se dipenda dal fatto che tu sia troppo codardo per dare un’occhiata a qualcosa che non sia il tuo rancore da ragazzino, oppure perché tu sia stupido per davvero; nell’attesa di sciogliere la prognosi, in ogni caso, casa di tetsu è casa tua.”   
 La voce di Yasunori non aveva colore, mentre si alzava e lo costringeva a fare altrettanto. Ormai Rei lo superava quasi di un’intera testa, perché Sakura era un gigante di quarant’anni prima, quando chiunque superasse i centosessanta centimetri era considerato una rarità da ammirare; eppure Yasunori lo dominava.   
 “Andiamo,” era stata la secca ingiunzione. Rei, sconfitto, aveva annuito.   
   
 Era stato un viaggio molto più breve e persino più silenzioso di quello che l’aveva già trascinato sino all’attico di Ogawa. Sakura era noto per essere un istrione ciarliero e sfacciato. Uno che sconfiggeva la noia con continue trovate e che aveva sempre qualcosa da dire; tutto l’opposto di haido, che se ne stava zitto per la più parte del tempo. haido comunicava con il corpo quasi più che con quella voce pastosa e densa, inebriante come un liquore invecchiato. La voce era uno strumento (qualcuno avrebbe definita ‘ _i ferri del mestiere_ ’) e non la regalava impunemente.   
 Quella sera, tuttavia, Sakura doveva aver deciso che tutte le parole del caso erano già state spese. Il silenzio li avvolgeva come il brillare di luminarie fastose, sospese su una notte di marmellata e suicidi disperati. Sakura gli aveva aperto lo sportello senza una parola. Non gli aveva ingiunto un paternalistico: ‘ _Rifletti su ciò che ti ho detto_ ’ per cui l’avrebbe odiato.   
 Sapeva già che l’avrebbe fatto, rimuginando ben oltre il dovuto.   
 Rei era salito solo, in una bara di vetro e cattivi pensieri. Ad aprirgli, tetsu.   
 “Bentornato,” gli aveva detto Ogawa. “Sono contento di vederti.”  
 Rei aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, rifilandogli un’occhiata che grondava sarcasmo. “Posso immaginarlo.”  
 tetsu non aveva replicato. Incassava a capo chino, quasi fosse il perdente designato. “Non osavo sperare che tornassi tanto presto.”  
 Rei aveva fatto spallucce. “Nemmeno io mi aspettavo di rientrare.”   
 tetsu aveva dischiuso le labbra, ma si era concesso prima il tempo di soppesare ogni singola parola. “Se c’è qualcosa che ti disturba oltre il ragionevole in questa casa, Rei, vorrei che me lo spiegassi in modo dettagliato. Forse potrei porvi rimedio.”  
 Rei l’aveva fissato con un misto di incredulità e compatimento. “Prego?”  
 tetsu non aveva abbassato lo sguardo – lui, che pure al suo confronto era un nano.   
 “Sono il tuo tutore legale, Rei. Fino a prova contraria, il tuo benessere è la mia prima preoccupazione.”   
 Rei aveva stretto le labbra, in una smorfia feroce. “Era quello che dicevi anche a mio padre?”   
 tetsu aveva aperto la bocca. Non era riuscito a richiuderla.   
 “Sei un pagliaccio,” aveva articolato gelido. “Sei solo un pagliaccio.”   
 tetsu aveva stretto i pugni: il primo segno d’insofferenza che gli avesse mai visto compiere. “Avrei dovuto, forse… Ma non era protezione, quanto tuo padre pretendeva da me.”  
 Rei aveva esitato.   
 “Si è fatto tardi, Rei. Vai a dormire,” era stato quel che aveva aggiunto poi.   
 Senza un ultimo sguardo.   
   
 E Rei si era sentito, se possibile, ancora più solo.


	7. La voce della pioggia

A svegliarlo era stato il rumore della pioggia – insistente e violento, quasi un corvo stesse picchiettando furioso la superficie del vetro.   
 Rei aveva affondato il volto nel cuscino, coprendosi poi il capo con la trapunta. Il tic tic non cessava; la voglia di eluderlo, anzi, ti dava l’idea che avesse aumentato la propria intensità.   
 Aveva sbadigliato, restando in ascolto. A Londra pioveva di continuo; lo faceva al punto che aveva imparato ad amare gli acquazzoni e il senso di confortevole familiarità che ti nasceva dal sentirteli scivolare addosso senza che potessero bagnarti. Quella di Tokyo, però, era una pioggia diversa: sapeva di abbandono e di fumo e d’indifferenza.   
 Era una pioggia giapponese.   
 Eccetto l’irritante picchiettare, tuttavia, non si avvertiva suono alcuno, quasi la casa si fosse svuotata per lasciare spazio a fantasmi muti. Aveva allontanato da sé le coperte, cercando il contatto con il nudo pavimento. Oltre la porta della camera, l’oscurità protettiva in cui ti precipitavano i temporali al mattino.   
 “Ciao,” gli aveva detto Asuka, sorprendendolo con la sua voce squillante e odiosa, tanto sapeva di certezze assolute e linee rette e soffici sogni rosa. Rei si era allontanato la frangia dal viso, senza replicare.   
 “La colazione si è raffreddata tutta,” aveva continuato la figlia di tetsu, prima di rialzarsi; a terra, sullo spesso, elegante tappeto del salotto, un puzzle da un milione di pezzi. Una volta gli piacevano abbastanza, poi aveva capito che gli somigliavano. L’unica differenza stava nel fatto che a Rei mancasse sempre un tassello: non sarebbe mai stato completo.   
 “Anche oggi non vuoi andare a scuola, eh?”  
 Rei le aveva rivolto un’occhiata obliqua. “Non ci sei andata nemmeno tu.”  
 “Io ho chiesto il permesso a mamma, perché ho mal di pancia.”  
 Rei aveva portato lo sguardo a un mochi sbocconcellato, prima di allungarle la stoccata. “Se mangi quella roba, ci credo.”   
 Asuka gli aveva mostrato la lingua, raccogliendo quanto restava di un’innocua menzogna. Per un pugno d’istanti era riuscito a guardarla con simpatia: dieci anni e una promettente carriera di bugiarda opportunista. Meglio di una bambola senz’altro.   
 Oltre le grandi vetrate affacciate sullo squallore industriale di una città che solo la notte salvava da una bruttezza alienante di vetro e cemento, il cielo continuava a lacrimare.   
 “Che ore sono?”  
 “Quasi le undici, ma piove troppo… Non è che si capisca.”  
 Rei si era appollaiato su uno degli alti sgabelli della cucina. La figlia di tetsu l’aveva imitato, lasciando dondolare le gambe nel vuoto.   
 “Che c’è da mangiare?”   
 “Quello che vuoi. Tanto mangi quello che ti pare, no? Mamma deve smetterla di viziarti tanto.”  
 Rei le aveva mostrato il medio, prima di esplorare le ciotole colorate in cui Ayana gli aveva imbandito quanto, a suo avviso, doveva somigliare a un pasto decente.   
 Polpette di tonno. Biscotti. Mochi semplici e ripieni. Una strana zuppa che puzzava di morto.   
 “Che avete contro il maiale voi giapponesi?” aveva mormorato sconfitto, optando infine per il tonno.   
 Asuka aveva riso. “Tu sei proprio strano, lo sai? Anche a scuola lo dicono tutti.”   
 Rei aveva addentato la pallottola aromatizzata, inghiottendone la metà con una sciabolata vorace. “Da chi mangia prugne in salamoia e pesce crudo, bella, ti assicuro che non accetto giudizi!”  
 La figlia di tetsu non aveva colto l’offesa, oppure se l’era lasciata scivolare addosso, come tutto quel che avrebbe stonato nel suo mondo perfetto, intriso di colori stucchevoli e vomitevoli eufemismi.   
 “Almeno una cosa giusta l’hai detta,” l’aveva sentita brontolare, mentre abbandonava lo sgabello e cominciava ad armeggiare con i pensili della cucina.   
 “Cioè?”  
 “Che sono bella, ovvio.”  
 Rei aveva sollevato ironico un sopracciglio.   
 “Non fare quella faccia. Ho un sacco di ammiratori, lo sai?”  
 Rei aveva stretto tra le dita un’altra polpetta, inghiottendola in un unico boccone. “Chi si accontenta gode. Non si dice così?”  
 Asuka aveva scosso il capo. “Ha ragione Minami.”   
 Rei aveva riposto il piatto nel lavello, valutando o meno se fosse anche il caso di avvelenarsi con una di quelle tremende pastine di riso glutinoso per cui gli stupidi portatori di occhi a mandorla andavano pazzi. “Chi sarebbe ‘sta tipa?”   
 “Il capitano della squadra di ginnastica. Fa la sesta.”  
 Rei aveva afferrato un mochi, strizzandolo tra i polpastrelli finché non aveva sentito la glasura appiccicosa incollargli le dita. “Non mi sembra di conoscerla.”  
 “Tutti ti conoscono,” aveva replicato Asuka.   
 “E cosa direbbe questa Minami?”  
 La figlia di tetsu gli aveva rivolto un sorrisetto provocatorio. “Che sei un pallone gonfiato.”  
 Il mochi faceva schifo: stupido ad aspettarsi qualcosa di diverso; stupido anche ad aver accettato di frequentare una scuola che allevava ricchi ritardati dall’asilo alla pensione.   
 “Sarà un cesso di quelli che mi sbavano dietro.”   
 “Tanto lo dici di chiunque ti trovi un difetto, no?”  
 “Cosa?”  
 “Che ha qualcosa di sbagliato.”  
 Rei si era allontanato la frangia dal viso con un gesto estenuato. “Fino a prova contraria, siete voi che vi divertite a trovarmi tutti i difetti del mondo. Io mi faccio gli affari miei.”  
 Asuka aveva arricciato le labbra. “Non ho voglia di litigare con te.”   
 “Almeno una cosa su cui sono d’accordo.”  
 “No, sono già due. Wow.”   
 “Sarebbe la prima?”  
 “Che sono bella!”  
 Rei aveva riso, senza pensare alle conseguenze di un gesto che compiva di rado e mai fino in fondo. La pioggia cadeva: forse era il profumo della tristezza di Londra.   
 “Comunque… Saresti carino anche tu, se non fossi così odioso.”   
 Rei si era sporto nella sua direzione, mani sui fianchi e una smorfia feroce e affamata a sfregiargli le labbra. “ _Odioso_?”   
 Asuka era era sgattaiolata via con le guance in fiamme. Era troppo facile così. Era un gioco che non lo divertiva.   
  _Devo comprare un pacchetto di sigarette.  
 _ I pensieri si rincorrevano come le gocce di pioggia lungo il vetro; morivano all’improvviso, irrisolti e confusi. Una giornata di quelle in cui non riuscivi a fare niente, fossilizzato com’eri in un’apatica incertezza: ecco che razza di giornata stava uscendo.   
 E Rei perdeva tempo.   
 Si era guardato intorno, senza reale curiosità; benché la sua presenza in quella casa fosse divenuta sempre più sporadica, non poteva fare a meno di coglierne tutti i dettagli. Niente cambiava davvero: c’era l’ordine geometrico che ti aspetti dalla famiglia perfetta nella casa perfetta.   
 Aveva cominciato a percorrere svogliato il salone, carezzandone il perimetro con lo sguardo. Era pieno di quadri di haido. C’erano tutti i suoi autoritratti più belli.   
 La madonna e il vampiro e il pazzo e il teschio e il suicida.   
 Ogni dipinto era un frammento di haido.   
 Ogni poesia, l’eco della sua voce.   
 Si era fermato davanti a quello che conosceva meglio, perché era anche quello che l’avesse più impressionato da bambino.   
 haido si era dipinto com’era ai tempi di _Roentgen_ , e come allora si era scavato dentro.   
 Capelli bianchi e occhi senza colore. Una lingua tagliata, che pende morta da labbra cucite.   
  _Cos’era che non potevi dire?  
 _ Non aveva mai trovato la risposta. A cinque anni, ci sono mille cose che non domandi; mille che senti, ma che non puoi raccontare.   
   
 “Tuo padre disegnava proprio bene.”  
 Ancora la voce di Asuka. Rei l’aveva ignorata, tornando al ritratto.   
  _Roentgen_ era stato il primo lavoro solista di haido. Era pieno di sofferenza e di morte. Suo padre aveva perso tutti i colori ed era andato a vivere a Londra. Aveva lasciato il Giappone e persino Megumi. Era scappato da tutti e da tutto. Forse era per quello che Rei amava tanto una metropoli cui non apparteneva: perché era stata la culla in cui haido aveva trovato la pace, almeno per un po’.   
 “Dico sul serio,” aveva ripreso Asuka. “Papà racconta che se non avesse fatto il cantante, sarebbe potuto diventare un grandissimo artista.”  
 Rei era rimasto in silenzio.   
 Disegnava, suo padre?   
 Sì.   
 Ricordava l’odore delle tempere e della grafite, il pulviscolo sottile della fusaggine e il fetore strano che libera la granulosità della tela. Non l’aveva mai disegnato, però, come non aveva mai ritratto Megumi.   
 Al suo ‘ _Anch’io_ ’ aveva dato una risposta anodina, troppo complessa per un bambino.   
   
 “ _Perché tu sei vivo, Rei_.”  
   
 Dopo l’ _haido bianco_ , il suo preferito era il _cuore di haido_ : un’illuminazione blasfema e geniale, istoriata con la poesia di versi che aveva tradotto Anis.   
 Shimada adorava haido: essere la sua eco internazionale era una sconfinata ragione d’orgoglio.   
   
 “Se ne intende di pittura, tetsu?”   
 Asuka sfiorava i bordi di una cornice lussuosa, raccogliendone polvere e suggestione. “Perché ce l’hai tanto con mio padre? Il tuo gli voleva bene.”  
 Rei le aveva rivolto un’occhiata obliqua. “Tu non capisci niente. Sei solo una ragazzina.” Asuka l’aveva fissato rabbiosa. “Perché, tu cosa sei?”   
 Rei aveva aperto la bocca, senza trovare una replica immediata da offrirle. “Tuo padre pensa solo a fare soldi sfruttando il mio… Le raccolte e i diritti e la faccia di mio padre… Tutto è diventato suo.”  
 Asuka aveva abbassato il viso.   
 “A casa nostra, tuo padre, non c’era mai. Gli amici di mio padre li conosco. Il tuo, l’ho visto solo il giorno del funerale.”   
 Asuka si era strofinata la guancia, quasi dovesse asciugare un’invisibile lacrima. Era un riflesso nervoso: più che dolore, il suo era lo stupore che provi davanti a un’aggressione feroce e insensata. “Io sono nata dopo! Non lo so che cosa è successo. So solo che mio padre non è cattivo come lo descrivi tu!”  
 Rei era stato a un passo dal replicare, salvo realizzare che no, sarebbe stato stupido e crudele.   
 Era vero: Asuka non c’era.   
 Era tornato a guardare i quadri.   
 Ce n’era uno che, malgrado i colori accesi, dentro era forse il più desolato di tutti. Apparteneva ai giorni di _Niji_ ; ai giorni in cui Sakura se n’era andato, bruciato dalla resina e da un perbenismo di merda.   
   
  _haido apre una porta che lo precipita sull’abisso: la via d’uscita che cerca non è da nessuna parte.  
 _  
 “È storto, non ti pare?”   
 Asuka l’aveva guardato senza riuscire a simulare la sorpresa: era stato solo indifferenza sino a un pugno di istanti prima, e ora le suggeriva maldestro qualcosa che odorava di collaborazione.   
 “Forse… Un po’,” aveva mormorato lei. “Adesso lo sistemo.”  
 Rei era rimasto a fissarla mentre si arrampicava sul costoso divano di pelle e lo usava come scala per risolvere quell’indisponente problema di simmetria. Le sue lunghe gambe e le braccia sottili si erano trasformate in un unico schizzo di china, pieno di forza. Era troppo piccola, però, per raggiungere l’obiettivo: dopo un paio di oscillazioni, il quadro aveva perso aderenza ed era caduto. Avevano trattenuto il fiato, mentre la tela disegnava un’invisibile parabola, rimbalzava sul divano e raggiungeva il pavimento con un _tock_ secco.   
 Per un pugno d’istanti era stato tutto così silenzioso che persino la pioggia era parsa tacere.   
 “Ops,” aveva detto Rei, e qualcosa di simile a un riso isterico l’aveva colto, senza un perché plausibile. Forse era la misura della fragilità d’ogni cosa, persino dell’ordine di tetsu, a renderlo euforico; forse era un cretino come diceva Sakura.   
 “Oh, no!” aveva mugolato Asuka. “Guarda che guaio mi hai fatto combinare!”   
 “ _Ti ho fatto combinare_? Ma se hai fatto tutto da sola!”   
 Asuka si era raggomitolata davanti alla cornice. L’urto aveva mandato in frantumi il vetro e scheggiato la doratura. Non era niente d’irreparabile: per quanto potessero rompersi, le cose si aggiustavano facilmente.   
 Non erano persone. Non erano ricordi o cuori.   
 “E adesso come lo dico a mamma?”  
 Rei l’aveva imitata, scostando le schegge di vetro e sollevando il quadro. Era buffo osservarlo da adolescente e scoprire che no, non era grande come lo ricordava. Era piccolo. Piccolo e perfetto.   
 “Posso sempre dire che sono stato io.”   
 La sua voce era bassa e tranquilla, quasi il violento temporale avesse placato il demone che lo rodeva da giorni. Asuka l’aveva fissato sospettosa. “Cioè?”  
 “Da me se li aspettano comunque i casini. Uno più uno in meno, che differenza vuoi che faccia?”  
 “Allora diciamo che l’abbiamo fatto insieme. Non mi va che ti prendi la colpa. Poi mi ricatti!”  
 “Come ti pare.”  
 Era una tela leggera, che aveva perso il lezzo originario per sapere solo di vernice e polvere. Ti entrava nelle narici e ti stordiva, come un elisir di memoria.   
 Rei aveva liberato il quadro dall’involucro della cornice, passando i polpastrelli su ogni linea per saggiarne le granulosità e la consistenza. Era una vecchia amica che scopriva dopo secoli: una sorellina, forse, perché a plasmarla era stato ancora haido.   
 Yuki gli era scivolata alle spalle, curiosa.   
 Da qualche giorno non si faceva vedere; da quando se n’era andato di casa per l’ennesima volta, almeno, gli teneva il muso e giocava a rimpiattino con il silenzio.   
 “ _Me la fai vedere meglio?_ ”  
 La sua voce l’aveva raggiunto soffice, come un alito d’autunno. Aveva sollevato il quadro, immaginando le linee di lei fondersi allo spazio e poi salire come una piccola elica e poi sfumare ancora, come nebbia.   
 “Magari è meglio se lo posiamo sul tavolo, oppure si rovina,” aveva proposto Asuka.   
 Yuki, soddisfatta, aveva attraversato la parete, correndo libera a farsi lavare dalla pioggia. Riusciva a intravederla appena, tra le lacrime che rigavano il vetro.   
 Senza carne e senza ossa, era tutta la sua famiglia.   
 “Rei? Ti sei addormentato?”  
 La voce di Asuka l’aveva restituito alla realtà, costringendolo ad agire per non sentirsi scoperto e fragile. Aveva stretto la presa sulla tela, sforzandosi di non tagliarla con la mandorla dell’unghia; qualcosa, tuttavia, era comunque scivolato via da quel tappeto di silenzio e segreti.   
 Un foglio di carta, ingiallito dal tempo.   
 La data era tanto sbiadita da essere indecifrabile, se non per le prime due o tre cifre. Chiunque avesse concepito quel messaggio l’aveva composto a primavera.   
 Asuka si era chinata per raccogliere l’anonimo rettangolino, ma il suo istinto l’aveva preceduta: le aveva offerto il quadro, impadronendosi di una lettera muta con vorace urgenza.   
 “Mi fai vedere?” aveva piagnucolato la figlia di tetsu.   
 “No,” aveva boccheggiato: quella era la scrittura di haido.   
   
  _Ho sognato un carissimo amore  
 e l’hai abbandonato nel vento.   
 Come una foglia lo guardo cadere   
 e penso che il cerchio sia la forma più crudele.   
 Il cerchio chiude una storia, non apre mai un’ipotesi.   
 Ho cantato la vendetta di un blu perfetto   
 solo per scoprire che sulle tue nuvole rosa   
 non avanza un posto per me.   
 Acciaio è la lama che mi è rimasta nel petto:   
 e nessuno può estrarre.   
 _  
 Una poesia?   
 Una canzone?   
   
 Rei aveva chiuso gli occhi; l’abbraccio di Yuki gli aveva cinto le spalle.   
 “ _Fammi ascoltare_ ,” l’aveva sentita sussurrare pianissimo, ma Rei aveva avvertito solo lo scricchiolio sinistro con cui a muoversi era stata la vite che qualcuno aveva conficcato nel _suo_ di cuore.   
 La vite che teneva insieme tutto il suo mondo.


	8. Leggi tra le righe

Quello a Parigi era stato l’ultimo viaggio felice che avesse fatto con la famiglia. Era un maggio rovente, che ti scivolava addosso profumato e vischioso. Oltre le sue palpebre spesse, giochi di luce e foglie di platano di un verde irreale si rincorrevano senza soluzione di continuità. Era raro che haido li portasse con sé in occasione di un tour; solo quando l’Arcobaleno passava per Wakayama, Rei aveva la possibilità di strofinare il viso contro l’ispida barba di una bellissima icona.   
 Più che il volto di haido, Rei ricordava i movimenti con cui le mani di suo padre – _mani tozze, da contadino_ , si schermiva lui – lo dipingevano.   
 La linea degli occhi diventava più netta. Lo sguardo affamato. I suoi capelli bellissimi incorniciavano un ovale perfetto, che gli anni avevano segnato.   
 “ _Sto diventando vecchio, vero Mei–chan?_ ”  
   
 Quella tra i suoi genitori era un’amicizia che durava da tre lustri e che niente aveva scalfito.   
 Erano _anomali_ persino nel loro essere così complici: non nel letto, ma nella vita.   
 haido usava a Megumi il rispetto e la fiducia che nessun uomo giapponese avrebbe mai accordato alla propria compagna: la adorava di un affetto tiepido, eppure sincero.   
 Rei era sempre riuscito a percepire quella corrente di delicata tenerezza. Era troppo piccolo, probabilmente, per realizzare anche il _resto_ : che forse non c’era autentico amore, perché non avanzavano braci tanto potenti da trasformare un minuscolo falò in un vero incendio.   
 Rei, tuttavia, era felice di crescere in un nido pieno di calore.   
 Che bambino era stato?   
  _Perfetto.  
 _ C’era solo quell’aggettivo da spendere.   
 Aveva colto il meglio di entrambi i genitori ed era riservato e tranquillo e invisibile.   
 Usciva di rado dalla splendida villa in cui viveva da che era nato, perché haido era ossessionato dalla sua sicurezza. “ _Il mondo là fuori è cattivo_ ,” gli diceva, rivendendo parole che erano già state spese per lui da una madre–nonna chioccia e rivoluzionaria al contempo.   
 Quella dei Takarai era una famiglia piena di contraddizioni; rompevano tutte le regole e poi arrestavano a metà la marcia, un’idea, un brillamento imprevisto. Al riparo di un guscio barocco e protettivo, popolato da personaggi che intridevano l’immaginario collettivo di suggestioni, Rei era felice.   
 C’erano Anis e Ali e le loro smorfie.   
 C’era Ken con le sue barzellette sconce, che haido capiva sempre troppo tardi perché gli fosse risparmiata l’avventura di ascoltarle.   
 C’erano Sakura e la sua musica.   
 C’erano Mika e la sua bellezza da geisha.   
 C’erano Kaz e il suo naso inconfondibile.   
 Rei aveva gattonato e poi camminato e poi corso tra spartiti e pennelli e bottiglie di sake; finché Megumi non realizzava che fosse del tutto sfuggito al suo controllo, era il compagno preferito di haido. Dormiva contro il petto di suo padre, su un divano che a giorni dalla morte di lui ne portava ancora il profumo; imparava gli ideogrammi sulle sue canzoni; squittiva in Osaka–ben parole che i nonni materni non avrebbero nemmeno osato pronunciare.   
   
 Rei aveva chiuso gli occhi. Tra le sue dita, quella canzone sembrava bruciare.   
 Ogni scintilla era un ricordo, una fiammeggiante esplosione della memoria.   
   
 Quando i L’Arc~en~ciel avevano scelto Parigi per il loro primo concerto europeo, Rei aveva appena inaugurato il penultimo anno di asilo. Conosceva un mucchio di filastrocche e aveva mostrato una tiepida indifferenza all’ipotesi di visitare una città in cui c’era “ _una torre come quella di Tokyo, ma molto più antica._ ”   
 Per allettarlo, haido gli aveva promesso Euro–Disney: una giornata solo per loro, Mikey Mouse e la Bella Addormentata. Anche Megumi aveva sorriso a quella proposta: di gite familiari non potevano farne che oltre i confini del Giappone.   
   
 Rei aveva stirato le labbra in un piccolo sorriso; il soffitto immacolato della stanza era una lanterna magica che rifletteva il più bello dei suoi ricordi; una pellicola in cui, per non recitare nessuno, sembrava che il copione fosse stato deciso a tavolino perché tutto riuscisse al meglio.   
   
 haido era stato molto nervoso nei giorni antecedenti la partenza e non era quasi mai tornato a casa dallo studio che il gruppo manteneva nel cuore della metropoli. Se l’aveva fatto, poi, non si era schiodato da quello, privato, che occupava buona parte del primo piano della villa.   
 Megumi gli aveva chiesto di portare un po’ di pazienza e di non disturbarlo: a quel tempo, Rei obbediva alla voce dell’affetto. Aveva continuato a disegnare nuvole e torri e conigli verdi, parlottando tra sé nelle tre lingue che conosceva: il giapponese alto degli Oishi; lo sbracato Osaka–ben di Ken e di suo padre – la lingua del cuore – e l’inglese pulito e limpido di Megumi – la voce di sua madre. Poi, un bel giorno di maggio, quando i parchi di Tokyo erano un tripudio di verde e il pesco del giardino cominciava a far vedere tra le foglie le gemme turgide che sarebbero esplose in estate, un aereo l’aveva portato per la prima volta dall’altra parte del Mondo.   
   
  _La mia parte_ , aveva mormorato, premendo quel rettangolino di carta sul cuore.   
 La pioggia aveva smesso di cadere. Asuka, in salotto, seguiva un programma per giovani adolescenti ritardati.   
 Aveva chiuso gli occhi; nel buio, cercato ancora il conforto di quella pellicola dimenticata.   
   
 Parigi era sporca e caotica e vecchia. haido lo sollevava tra le braccia forti e lo costringeva a leggere il paesaggio con i suoi occhi: dunque stupirsi del verde limaccioso di un fiume vorace, di un mostro che occhieggiava tra i merli di una guglia, di una tortora tanto più delicata dei corvi di Tokyo. Megumi, invece, lo portava a giocare ai giardini delle Tuileries, dove i bambini avevano tutti la pelle bianchissima, i capelli chiari e i modi spicci e prepotenti di un mondo che non insegnava la virtù della pazienza, della tolleranza e del silenzio.   
 C’era anche Ayana: lo ricordava bene.   
 tetsu l’aveva sposata all’inizio del duemilaotto, dopo un brevissimo fidanzamento. All’epoca era una ragazzina che non arrivava al quarto di secolo. Era carina, ma solo quello.   
 Megumi era bellissima.   
 A Rei, Ayana non era mai piaciuta. Non c’era un perché particolare o, se esisteva, non riusciva a ricostruirlo.   
 haido aveva detto che aveva un muso da cane; di quelli, poi, che piacevano tanto a tetsu.   
   
 Rei aveva sollevato le palpebre, fissando il soffitto.   
   
 Com’era stata la frase precisa?   
 Perché gli importava a tal punto conoscerla?   
   
 “ _Si sposa un cane, così ha soddisfatto in un colpo solo due esigenze_.”   
 Sì, haido aveva detto qualcosa del genere.   
 L’aveva detto a Sakura.   
   
 Rei aveva deglutito a fatica.   
   
 Erano nello studio di casa, suo padre e Yasunori. Avevano bevuto molto, come al solito quando erano insieme.   
 Se Sakura restava sobrio anche dopo tre bottiglie di sake, perché si sciogliesse la lingua di suo padre bastavano un paio di bicchieri.   
 Non si erano accorti di lui, impegnato a comporre un puzzle dietro il divano. Non c’erano state perifrasi o metafore in grado di ingentilire quell’unico dato di fatto: haido odiava Ayana.   
   
 Rei si era seduto di scatto sul letto, urtando con la testa una mensola che sembrava pensata per farti rompere le corna. Aveva bestemmiato in modo sommesso, massaggiandosi il capo: Asuka si era affacciata poco dopo.   
 “Io preparo il pranzo. Tu che vuoi?”  
 Rei aveva riposto con cura la lettera tra le pagine di Kerouac, abbandonando il letto.   
 Non si era ancora vestito; forse non si era nemmeno svegliato del tutto.   
 “Pensavo che ti fossi riaddormentato,” gli aveva detto Asuka, mentre si dirigevano in cucina. “Che hai combinato per tutto questo tempo?”  
 Rei aveva scosso il capo, tentando di liberarsi da un pensiero molesto. “Dormivo, infatti.”  
  _Sognavo un passato che non ricordavo più_.   
 Asuka gli aveva rivolto un’occhiata obliqua. “Hai un’aria strana. Sicuro che stai bene?”   
  _No. Ho come l’impressione di camminare su un filo proteso sul niente, senza equilibrio.  
 _ “È tutto ok. Ho voglia di carne.”  
 “Se hai un po’ di pazienza, posso preparare il sukiyaki. Prima, però, devo mettere la carne nel microonde.”   
 Rei aveva fatto spallucce. Asuka aveva indossato con disinvoltura un grembiulino da porno–commedia e si era data subito da fare.   
 “Da quando sapresti cucinare, tu?”   
 “A scuola sono la migliore del club di cucina. Se una donna vuole diventare una brava moglie, deve saper cucinare, no?”  
 Rei aveva arricciato le labbra in una smorfia scontenta.   
 Megumi era una brava cuoca? Forse.   
 Cucinava delle torte fantastiche, sua madre.   
 Ai fornelli, però, si metteva quasi sempre haido.   
 Era haido, il cuoco. Anche il cibo profumava di lui.   
 “Ma a voi giapponesi interessa solo questo?”   
 “Cosa?”  
 “Sposarvi e fare figli. Non ce l’avete un’ambizione?”  
 “Come sei noioso! Sei giapponese anche tu. Piantala di dire ‘ _voi giapponesi_ ’!”   
 “No, non sono come voi. Non mi piacerebbe avere una ragazza che pensa solo a diventare una moglie. Di cosa parli con una così?”  
 Asuka gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo obliquo. “Però la cioccolata a San Valentino la mangi, no? Però ti va il sukiyaki!”  
 “Che c’entra! Uno può anche prendersi qualcosa in giro.”  
 Asuka aveva controllato il timer del microonde, senza tuttavia perdere il filo del discorso. “E poi, a te, quanto interessa parlare con una ragazza? A te piace sbaciucchiartele, no?”   
 Rei aveva aperto la bocca e non era riuscito a richiuderla.   
 Asuka aveva segnato il punto con evidente soddisfazione. “Sono una sveglia, cosa credi?” l’aveva sentita ridacchiare, mentre frugava nel frigorifero alla ricerca di un panetto di tofu.   
 “Me ne sono accorto.”   
 “E poi non è vero che le ragazze giapponesi non hanno ambizioni. Mamma fa l’attrice, no?”  
 “Di dorama! Non credo che ci voglia molto a squittire stronzate sul genere: _ti amo tanto, Toshio! Se non fossi il ragazzo della mia migliore amica!_ ”   
 Asuka era scoppiata a ridere.   
 “Oppure: _sto morendo, Ken, ma prima di andarmene voglio che tu sappia... Ah_. Buio. Morte. Ma come si fa a guardare roba del genere?”  
 Asuka si era asciugata le palpebre. “Basta, pietà!”   
 Il timer del microonde annunciava che il manzo non era più un cubo di ghiaccio e carne.   
 “Forse hai ragione, però alla gente piace sognare.”  
 “Lo dici solo perché sei una loro complice, no?”  
 “Complice di cosa?”  
 “Del rimbambimento globale.”   
 Asuka aveva afferrato una confezione di salsa di soya.   
 “Non ce li ho tutti gli ingredienti per il sukiyaki. Ti accontenti di una versione povera?”   
 “Basta che ci sia un po’ di carne.”   
 Asuka aveva sbattuto un paio d’uova, unendovi qualche goccia della salsa sciropposa e aggiungendo poi le sottilissime fettine di manzo. “Non mi sembri tanto meglio. Cos’è che faresti per cambiare le cose, in fondo?”  
 “ _Bone_ dice che le cose cambiano per fatti loro: uno deve solo starle a guardare per dirlo prima degli altri.”  
 Asuka aveva sollevato ironica un sopracciglio. “E chi sarebbe ‘sto filosofo?”  
 “Il mio migliore amico.”   
 “Oh… Hai amici anche tu?”   
 Rei le aveva mostrato il medio. “È il figlio di Awaji. Lo conosci Yukki, no?”  
 Asuka aveva annuito. “È carino?”   
 “Sono un maschio, fino a prova contraria! Che ne so se è bello o brutto?”  
 “Come sei puntiglioso, mamma mia! Una faccia ce l’avrà anche lui o sbaglio?”  
 “È abbastanza figo, ecco. È uno che ci sa fare.”  
 “Allora potresti anche presentarmelo, no?”  
 “Non credo proprio: non gli piacciono le poppanti e, soprattutto, vive in una città che è un milione di volte più figa di questa.”   
 “Ma davvero?”  
 “Davvero. È di Londra, lui.”   
 Asuka aveva liberato un sospiro seccato. “Lo sapevo: una volta tanto che potevi tornarmi utile, finisce che non servi a niente!”  
 “Tu cosa sai di tuo padre e di mio padre?” l’aveva incalzata all’improvviso.  
 Asuka l’aveva fissato con un’espressione piena di allarme e sospetto.   
 “Cioè?”  
 Rei si era tamburellato nervoso la guancia. “Sei stata tu a dire che mio padre voleva bene al tuo, no? Perché l’avresti detto, se non avevi… Che so? Una prova?”  
 Asuka aveva schiacciato con cura il manzo sul fondo della pentola. Un buon odore aromatico e grasso aveva investito la cucina, conferendole qualcosa di caldo e familiare.   
 “Io non li capisco proprio i discorsi che fai, Rei… Persino quando parli in giapponese.”  
 Rei aveva contratto le nocche. “Quella dietro la tela… Penso che fosse una canzone di haido.”   
 Asuka si era volta a guardarlo. “E…?”  
 Rei aveva deglutito un poco, ma la saliva non passava. “C’è qualcosa, in quello che dice... Che mi fa pensare che l’abbia scritta per tetsu.”  
 “Che ti avevo detto? Papà parla sempre dei tempi in cui suonavano assieme. Papà e haido erano davvero amici!”  
  _Un amico è Bone: è un confessionale e un complice e un cazzone come te.  
 Un amico non è un coltello piantato nel cuore.   
 _ Rei aveva disteso le dita. “I tuoi... Sono felici insieme?”   
 “Certo! Sono felici e sono innamorati e hanno avuto me! Perché non dovrebbero esserlo?”   
 “Niente,” aveva mormorato pianissimo Rei.   
   
    
  _haido odiava Ayana.  
 _ Sakura aveva raccolto quell’esplicita dichiarazione di guerra con le palpebre socchiuse, quasi dovesse soppesare ogni corollario di una limpida ostilità.   
 Rei si sforzava di raccogliere tutte le tesserine di un’immagine ancora sfocata, per godere di una vista pulita e ordinata.   
 “Finiscila,” aveva detto Sakura. “È un copione che già conosciamo, no?”   
 haido si era versato ancora da bere. Dal cono d’ombra del divano, Rei riusciva a seguire l’arco con cui il braccio di suo padre si alzava e si abbassava sul bicchiere. “Conoscere non vuol dire smettere di soffrire, né farsene una ragione.”  
 Sakura aveva volto lo sguardo al soffitto, alle ombre che vi dipingeva una giornata di pioggia. “Sei tu che non gli hai lasciato altra scelta, haido. Solo tu.”  
   
    
 Rei aveva chiuso gli occhi, strizzando con forza le palpebre.   
 La vite era lì, davanti ai suoi occhi; poteva persino sentirla, ruvida e fredda, resistere ai suoi polpastrelli.   
   
    
 “È pronto, Rei,” gli aveva detto Asuka.   
 Ma Rei, no: forse non era ancora pronto.


	9. La vendetta della Sirena

Il sukiyaki di Asuka era quanto di meglio gli fosse capitato davanti da che era stato deportato nel Paese degli occhi a mandorla, ma non c’era comunque verso d’inghiottirlo. Se ne stava là, glutinoso e succulento, a ricordargli la sottile fregatura di un incomprensibile quadro chiamato _realtà_.   
 Non c’era mai una sola porta da cui affacciarsi per trovare risposte plausibili; spesso e volentieri, anzi, di porta non ce n’era mezza.   
 haido, soprattutto, dov’è che aveva aperto la sua?   
 “Non ti piace?”  
 Asuka, le bacchette sospese a mezz’aria e un’espressione delusa, aveva inghiottito una piccola striscia di manzo senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Rei aveva inghiottito il boccone, dimenticando di masticarlo. Era stato un accesso furioso di tosse a porlo di nuovo alla berlina – a mostrarlo per quello che era, vulnerabile e scemo.   
 Asuka, nondimeno, gli aveva evitato apprezzamenti non richiesti.   
 “No, è buono,” aveva articolato a fatica, inghiottendo una generosa sorsata d’acqua. “Adesso, però… Devo fare una cosa.”   
 “Come ti pare… Tanto lo so che sei maleducato.”   
 Rei aveva abbandonato in silenzio la tavola, riparando di nuovo al chiuso della camera: una cornice che difendeva i ricordi della vita e, tra le pagine di un libro sfogliato mille volte, la cartina al tornasole di una menzogna antica.   
 Aveva riletto quel pugno di righe ormai quasi invisibili almeno una dozzina di volte, prima di decidere che aveva bisogno di confessarsi e d’essere assolto anche per i peccati di cui era stato testimone.   
 Chissà se _Bone_ avrebbe accettato di dividere il calice?   
 Ryan, per sua fortuna, era on-line.  
 “Hallo,” aveva tentato timido.   
 Ryan mostrava alla webcam il profilo scolpito e affilato come quello di un falco, le orecchie piene di ferro; il cuore che era emozioni e rumore. Non sembrava nella disposizione d’animo di chi ti avrebbe dato corda, perché il discrimine discreto dell’affetto poteva cozzare contro l’orgoglio – soprattutto se qualcuno l’aveva calpestato di brutto.   
 “Senti… Scusa per l’altra volta; negli ultimi tempi, la mia vita è una merda.”  
 Ryan aveva liberato un sospiro. “Se continui a comportarti come un coglione, non ho dubbi che sarà sempre peggio.”   
 “Grazie: era proprio quello che avevo bisogno di sentirmi dire.”   
  _Bone_ si era acceso una sigaretta. “Lo immaginavo… Allora? In quale altro casino ti sei cacciato nelle ultime ore?”  
 “Sono tornato a casa di tetsu… Più che altro, mi ci hanno trascinato con la forza.”   
 “Chiunque sia stato, ha avuto una buona idea; non sei fatto per vivere sotto i ponti.”  
 “Qualche volta potresti anche fingere di non sottovalutarmi così.”  
 Ryan aveva riso di gusto. “Ok, ok. Non sei un imbranato, Rei, ma resti un principe. Il sangue blu fa acqua da tutte le parti, quando si tratta di rimboccarsi le maniche.”  
 “Ti prego!”  
  _Bone_ si era grattato l’orecchio. “È meglio se resti da tetsu, credi a me. Se ti comporti bene, tra un paio d’anni sarai di nuovo a casa.”  
 “Non so più cosa pensare… In questo momento ho la testa piena di mosche.”  
 “Che hai preso, Zero?”   
 “Nulla, stronzo: lo sai che qui non si trova niente!”  
  _Bone_ aveva tirato un’altra boccata. “Spara, avanti. _Fratel Bone_ ti aspetta.”  
 Rei aveva deglutito a fatica. “Credo di aver trovato una canzone di mio padre.”  
 “… E?”  
 “E quella canzone… Mi sembra che parli di Ogawa.”   
 “Uh…”   
 “E… Oh, cazzo… In _quel senso_!”   
 “Cioè?”  
 “ _Bone_ , stronzo, l’hai capito! Credo che mio padre fosse gay… O qualcosa del genere!”   
 “Ed io credo che tu sia un coglione. Punto primo: se pensi di sconvolgermi, ti ricordo che Tony è lesbica e rimorchia più di me. Punto secondo: le cose o sono o _non_ sono! Piantala di fare il giapponese e di buttarla sul _credo_! Era frocio o no?”  
 Rei aveva aperto la bocca. Oltre il filtro della webcam, _Bone_ giocherellava con una cartina, imperturbabile. “Che razza di amico sei, vaffanculo! Ho appena sganciato una bomba e da come ne parli, quello strano sarei io che ci sono rimasto di merda!”  
  _Bone_ aveva roteato gli occhi. “ _Rewind_ , Zero. _Rewind_. Lo sapevo che Tokyo ti avrebbe fatto male, ma speravo che ti occorresse un po’ più di tempo… Il fatto è che tu parti subito in quarta. Mai una volta che ti abbia visto ragionare su quello che stavi per combinare. Anche questa volta: una canzone è una canzone, no? Le canzoni sono fatte per dire tutto e niente.”  
 “Non c’entra solo quella canzone. C’entra quello che mi è venuto in mente per colpa sua.”  
 “Tipo?”  
 “Tipo roba di un secolo fa, quando i miei erano ancora vivi e siamo stati a Parigi e mio padre era stranissimo e…”  
 “… E avevi cinque anni e hai inventato il cinquanta per cento dei dettagli che ti sembrano adesso fondamentali?”   
 Rei aveva sbattuto perplesso le palpebre. “Tu dici?”  
  _Bone_ si era rollato una canna, inalandone il fumo aromatico e acre con palese soddisfazione. “Faccio delle supposizioni, ecco tutto. Hai un’espressione stravolta, Zero. Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma!”  
 Yuki, alle sue spalle, aveva riso, prima di planare sul suo letto.   
 “Forse è così. Forse, stavolta, è successo qualcosa di un po’ troppo grosso, no, perché possa far finta di niente!”  
  _Bone_ aveva inarcato un sopracciglio. “Di preciso… Cos’è che ti preoccupa tanto?”  
 “Non aver capito niente, penso. Aver perso tutto e non averlo nemmeno afferrato per quello che era.”  
  _Bone_ aveva annuito. “Senti… Lo so che è dura ritrovarsi soli, perché io, una famiglia, ce l’ho; però non ha molto senso rimettere in discussione anche le certezze perché ti sembra che sia saltato un beat. Non è detto che fosse quello fondamentale.”  
 Rei si era passato la mano lungo il collo. Era madido. “Sapere che tuo padre ama un altro uomo, se permetti, per me è molto più di un beat. Se è come penso, quella è una canzone d’amore!”  
 “haido ha scritto una sola canzone d’amore, che io sappia, e l’ha dedicata a tua madre. Fossi in te, comincerei con il tenere presente soprattutto questo.”   
 Rei aveva respirato in profondità. “E se fosse stata solo una specie di montatura? Se…”  
 “… Se la finissi di girare un film che fa più schifo del peggior dorama dei Johnny’s?”   
 “Divertente!”  
 “Per niente e lo dico proprio per te. Anzi, se vuoi un consiglio, la cosa migliore che potresti fare sarebbe rivolgerti alla fonte.”  
 “Alla _fonte_? Mio padre è morto dieci anni fa!”  
 “Sto parlando di tetsu, cretino. Fino a prova contraria, mi risulta che la sua esistenza in vita ti disturbi moltissimo da un sacco di tempo, ergo potresti farne l’occasione per trarne un utile tutto tuo.”  
 “Chiedere a lui, eh?”   
 “Chiedere a lui: con le buone o con le cattive o a brutto muso, come ti pare. Resta il fatto che, a quanto pare, è con lui che hai questo conto in sospeso ed è con lui che devi regolarlo.”  
 Rei aveva sbuffato. “Certo che messa in questi termini…”  
 “Perché… Come dovresti metterla? Sono cinque anni che fai il possibile per fargli dispetto e adesso, di punto in bianco, avresti paura di lui?”  
 “Io non ho paura di Ogawa!”   
  _Bone_ aveva riso. “Questo è tutto da dimostrare.”  
   
    
 “Grazie per avermelo riportato.”  
 Sakura si era acceso una sigaretta prima che potesse manifestargli la propria disapprovazione: un copione scontato, che tuttavia possedeva la consolante prevedibilità dei riti consolidati. “Non è stato un gran disturbo: pensavo d’incontrare più resistenza,” aveva replicato Yasunori, tirando la prima boccata.  
 tetsu gli aveva porto un posacenere, fissando lo sguardo oltre il vetro; giorni di piogge ininterrotte avevano come lavato l’atmosfera, dipingendo ovunque vistosi arcobaleni.   
 “Forse perché c’era già passato Ken, e lo sai com’è fatto lui… È…”  
 Sakura aveva riso: il ghigno sardonico dell’affascinante puttaniere che la storia non era mai riuscita a cancellare del tutto. “È onesto e brutale. Quello di cui Rei ha bisogno, in fin dei conti.”  
 tetsu aveva scosso il capo. “Mi dispiace dovervi coinvolgere in continuazione, ma non so come prenderlo. Pensavo che le cose sarebbero state più facili, quando fosse cresciuto, invece è un perfetto estraneo. Per di più, fuori controllo.”  
 “Tutti i figli, prima o poi, lo diventano.”  
 “Rei non è figlio mio.”  
 “Questo dovrebbe essere un vantaggio.”  
 Gli occhi di Sakura erano mandorle d’ossidiana tanto lucide da fregarti con il riflesso: leggevi di te stesso, non del suo cuore; dei sentimenti di un uomo passionale, complicato e intensissimo non captavi niente. Forse solo haido l’aveva fatto, ma haido non era come tutti gli altri.   
 haido era tanto speciale da sopravvivere alla propria stessa morte con un ricordo che niente e nessuno avrebbe mai cancellato. Probabilmente, anzi, non era mai stato così presente.   
 “Vorrei crederti.”  
 “Perché non dovresti farlo?”  
 tetsu si era sfilato gli spessi occhiali da vista, massaggiandosi le tempie. “Perché di lui non ho mai capito nulla. Posso intuire la sua rabbia. Potrei persino dirti che la comprendo, ma la verità è che non capisco proprio niente.”   
 “Sei sempre stato un ingenuo, tetchan; un ingenuo pieno di buoni propositi.”  
 tetsu aveva chinato il capo.   
 “Rei è la vendetta di haido e tu l’hai sempre saputo, no? Perché credi che ti abbia scelto come suo tutore legale? Perché già sapeva che non avrebbe liberato niente di meno di un micidiale veleno. Nient’altro che quello.”   
 Sakura aveva soffiato via una nuvoletta di fumo. “Non è stata una ben strana coincidenza che haido sia morto il giorno in cui è nata tua figlia?”  
 tetsu aveva stretto i denti.   
   
 haido era speciale e tetsu l’aveva sempre saputo; l’aveva intuito da come l’attenzione di chiunque si catalizzava su di lui non appena cominciava a cantare. A poco più di vent’anni non era bellissimo come sarebbe stato poi, ma aveva già quel dono che l’avrebbe reso eterno.   
 haido era una sirena e, come una sirena, possessivo e carnivoro e violento e rancoroso.   
 Credere di poter risolvere la questione entro le maglie dell’amicizia era stato un grave errore: un imperdonabile errore di calcolo di chi aveva avuto la presunzione del comando.   
 Il primo segnale – e che segnale! – si era avuto quando Sakura era entrato nel gruppo; sino ad allora, il rampicante dai capelli che sembravano tentacoli vinosi, aveva rispettato la distanza di sicurezza. Era esuberante e fisico, haido, ma non _vorace_.   
 Quando aveva scoperto che Sakura viveva con lui, invece, aveva cominciato a _cannibalizzare_ il loro rapporto; a pretendere l’esclusiva con _aut aut_ che aveva liquidato allora come infantili, fosse solo per il terrore di leggerli nell’autentica sostanza.   
 Le sirene innamorate ti trascinano a fondo e, se non fai attenzione, con te consumano un mondo.   
 Aveva _consumato_ Sakura, haido, per fargli forse scontare l’invasione non autorizzata di un territorio che considerava _suo_.   
 A tetsu piaceva troppo Yasunori; haido aveva fatto il possibile per sedurlo, perché, ammaliandolo, avrebbe ottenuto un duplice effetto: strapparglielo e costringerlo a vederlo per quello che era.   
 tetsu non aveva capito nulla. Sakura era stato bruciato. L’Arcobaleno, pericolante, era rimasto sospeso solo alle sue illusioni: miopi, com’erano i suoi occhi.   
 Poi?   
 Poi la vendetta – una donna, una fuga, un figlio.   
 Ancora un ricatto – o tutto, o niente, tetsu. _O me, o il silenzio_.   
 Puoi amare un’ossessione e un incubo?   
 Probabilmente sì, com’era vero che facevi del male solo a chi amavi, perché l’odio e l’amore, a un certo grado d’intensità, sono la stessa, terribile sottrazione di senno.   
 Aveva fatto il possibile per resistergli e per non cadere nella fossa oceanica di uno scricciolo perverso e vorace.   
 Aveva scelto Ayana.   
 Aveva sfidato l’ira di haido.   
   
    
 “haido non era uno stupido,” aveva mormorato. “Amava troppo la sua famiglia per pensare anche solo…”  
 “Amava più se stesso e lo sai, come sai che amava te. E amava suo figlio. Ecco la personalissima trinità di haido, o il suo blasfemo presepe.”   
 Sakura aveva schiacciato la cicca nel posacenere. “Ti ricordi la sua ossessione per Cristo? Probabilmente gli ha sempre invidiato quella croce. E allora: haido e la sua corona di spine; tetsu, la Maddalena penitente, e Rei, una specie di Santo Graal pieno di veleno. Il quadro completo.”  
 tetsu aveva contratto le dita in uno spasmo nervoso. “Teoria interessante: la metto leggermente al di sotto di quella per cui il mondo doveva finire nel duemiladodici, ma resta una teoria interessante.”   
 Sakura gli aveva rivolto uno dei suoi sorrisi obliqui e consapevoli, terribili proprio perché affondavano sempre nel punto più sensibile e molle. “Non è importante. A tutti, prima o poi, tocca custodire uno scomodo segreto e imparare il valore del silenzio.”   
 tetsu aveva chinato il capo. Sakura si era rialzato. “Ci vediamo lunedì… Poi cosa avete deciso per la chiusa?”  
 “Non ci sarà nessuna sostituzione. Suoneremo _Niji_ , senza la sua voce.”   
 “È giusto così: quel posto non potrebbe appartenere a nessun altro.”   
 “Lo penso anch’io,” aveva replicato tetsu.   
 L’Arcobaleno era morto con haido: quando la sirena si era dissolta in una nube di bolle, tutti i colori del mondo erano stati mangiati dal silenzio. Non ne era rimasto nemmeno uno.   
   
    
  _Chiedere a tetsu_ : per _Bone_ era facile, forse persino _scontato_.   
 Per _Bone_ ,tutto era lineare e fondato su una concatenazione di causa-effetto: il problema era che il Giappone non era una geometria euclidea; il piano era curvo e la verità, il più delle volte, il rincorrersi di opinabili punti di vista.   
 Asuka si era affacciata cauta oltre la porta della sua camera; malgrado tutto, le era grato di esserci per come lo costringeva a restare in continuo contatto con una realtà che non era fatta solo di sfumature e di incubi.   
 “Va tutto bene? Io devo andare al doposcuola.”   
 “Non avevi mal di pancia?”  
 “Quello vale solo per la scuola. Al doposcuola devo andarci lo stesso.”  
 “Dov’è che vai?”  
 Asuka l’aveva fissato stupita: cinque anni di convivenza e mai una domanda che potessi dire davvero tale.   
 “A Ginza. Vicino all’ _Anemone_. Così poi papà passa a prendermi.”  
 Rei si era seduto sulla trapunta. “Ti accompagno?”   
 “Che?”  
 Rei non si era scomposto. “Se vuoi, ti accompagno io al doposcuola. Tanto non ho niente da fare.”  
   
  _Tanto non ho più niente da perdere._


	10. Shallow Sleep

_Rei ha sempre posseduto la bellezza profonda dell’intensità.  
 Non è raro in un ragazzo giapponese – c’è chi dice che sia persino impossibile distinguere uomini e donne, da queste parti – ma in Rei c’era qualcosa d’inusuale: qualcosa di inatteso e sfuggente e attraente in modo doloroso. A me, almeno, ritrovarmi al suo fianco aveva sempre procurato una strana vertigine.   
 Ne ero orgogliosa, spaventata e irritata in eguale misura.   
 A scuola – Rei frequentava il liceo presso lo stesso istituto in cui all’epoca completavo la mia istruzione elementare – tutti sapevano del nostro rapporto, e quell’evidenza mi dava prestigio. Potrebbe anche darsi che abbia confuso la vanità di una parte con un’emozione, ma fu un incidente di breve durata. Mentre si avvicinava il sedicesimo compleanno di Rei, l’insofferenza di una bambina si palesava sempre più per quello che era davvero: una cotta da manuale.   
 Camminavano fianco a fianco, noi due: mi teneva la mano senza accorgersi di come quell’atto dall’inaspettata cavalleria mi facesse piacere e arrossire al tempo stesso. Nuvole di vapor d’acqua davanti ai nostri occhi; passi che si confondevano al rumore naturale di una città che non mi era mai parsa tanto silenziosa e complice.   
 Rei non guardava niente; era quasi fosse del tutto indifferente agli sguardi che calamitava con naturalezza estrema. Il segreto del suo fascino stava forse proprio nella sottile incoscienza di quella croce.   
 Non parlavo nemmeno io, eppure lo spiavo: la curva elegante del profilo, il suo naso sottile e diritto, l’onda d’ebano dei suoi capelli. Sapevo da tempo come l’ostilità che avevo sempre ostentato non fosse che una posa di comodo, ma ora l’impressione era certezza.   
 Avevo dieci anni: per amare, potevano bastare.   
 Nel nostro sangue, in fondo, scorreva una maledizione antica, dolorosa e dolcissima.   
 _  
    
 Sakura aveva vestito per l’ennesima volta i panni scomodi dell’oracolo; quelli che aveva sempre avuto, in fondo, dal giorno in cui era entrato nel loro Arcobaleno per ricordare a quello stupido di tetsu Ogawa l’esistenza del nero.   
 Neri erano gli ideogrammi sulla pergamena della vita. Nera era anche la verità.   
 Sakura era la cartina al tornasole con cui aveva misurato haido, il suo potere e la sua fragilità.   
 haido aveva scelto di amarlo di una di quelle passioni che forse solo la letteratura avrebbe potuto raccontare: totale, annichilente, esclusiva. Gli si era offerto tutto, senza chiedergli il permesso. tetsu, però, non era stato in grado di ricambiarlo.   
 Ken era l’amicizia della vita e Sakura rappresentava il _qualcuno_ che non era mai stato. Lo spettro della sua affettività era stato già catturato. haido, poco a poco, aveva perso la pelle per armare le spine. I loro dialoghi si erano fatti anodini, pieni di doppi sensi sfuggenti e sottile crudeltà. L’aveva visto circuire Yasunori e non aveva fatto nulla per impedirlo: per orgoglio e perché era vero quanto haido gli avrebbe rinfacciato molto poi.   
 tetsu Ogawa era un vigliacco; non si sarebbe mai preso il disturbo di un amore.   
   
    
 tetsu si era massaggiato le tempie: gli occhi di Rei erano un’accusa muta, con cui haido non smetteva di perseguitarlo.   
 haido e le sue lucide mandorle d’ossidiana, disperate e voraci e ferite.   
   
    
 Yasunori li aveva lasciati chiedendogli scusa. tetsu aveva finto di credere che c’entrasse l’eroina e non haido. Sakura, però, anche allora aveva colto tutti i segni di uno squallido bluff: non si erano lasciati come amici, né come fratelli e nemmeno come gli amanti che non avevano osato essere, ma come _vittime_.   
   
 “Non sono riuscito a resistere, mi dispiace.” _Non sono riuscito a resistergli_.   
   
 A distanza di anni, il vecchio Yacchan non aveva dimenticato niente: non aveva dimenticato haido, il suo potere e la sua crudeltà.   
   
 tetsu aveva afferrato una delle eleganti cornici che davano alla sua scrivania l’illusione di una vita cui aveva rinunciato da tempo. Asuka e Ayana sorridevano della loro invincibilità incontaminata, della loro ignoranza felice. Checché potessero credere tutti – forse persino Ken – Ayana non era stata un ripiego. Non era stata nemmeno un amore, s’era per quello, ma una valida risposta al dispiacere, quello sì. Era stata quella _giusta_ , ecco: un affetto tranquillo e riposante e facile. Tutto quello che non sarebbe mai stato haido.   
 Eppure l’aveva amato ugualmente, dell’intensità bruciante, forse, con cui lo scultore ama la propria opera d’arte e la leviga nelle intenzioni, prima ancora di quanto non conceda ai ferri del mestiere. Se la sente sulla lingua, come pesare sul cuore: la sente e la ama con l’ossessione di un demiurgo che teme sempre di perderla, o d’esserne tradito.   
 haido, però, era tanto più doloroso quanto più ti era fedele: gliel’aveva dimostrato proprio sposando Megumi. Benché tutto lasciasse presagire il contrario – il corteggiamento, le cene insieme, le notti clandestine – tetsu era quasi certo che una sua sola parola avrebbe avuto il potere di spezzare il cerchio.   
 Una parola e haido non si sarebbe mai incatenato.   
  _Quella parola_ , però, non era mai arrivata e Takarai era stato a un passo dal mandare a puttane il sogno di un’intera vita. La sua. La loro.   
 Quando la ferita si era rimarginata, persino un cieco avrebbe capito che niente sarebbe stato più come prima – non dopo _Shallow Sleep_ , almeno; non dopo la più esplicita dichiarazione d’amore e rancore che haido gli avesse mai reso.   
   
  _Brimming with tenderness  
 And somewhere in the calm   
 A feeling that nothing had ever changed   
 Your presence close beside me till I wake_.   
   
  Anche allora, però, aveva finto di non vedere e di non capire. La logica dello struzzo: una maldestra strategia elusiva di sopravvivenza. Quando gli aveva detto di Ayana, tuttavia, haido non aveva usato filtri: gli aveva lasciato intendere che no, per lui non sarebbe mai passata abbastanza acqua sotto il ponte del ricordo, e niente avrebbe potuto lavargli dal cuore l’impronta di un sentimento che aveva coltivato con tutto l’amore di cui era capace.   
 Un amore violento e rapace e assoluto.L’amore di una sirena maledetta.   
 “Non ti amerà mai come ti ho amato io.”   
 Gliel’aveva detto così, a bruciapelo, davanti all’anello che avrebbe dovuto definire una nuova pagina e una nuova catena. haido gli aveva preso la mano, posandosela sul cuore. “ _Mai_ ,” aveva sussurrato.   
 tetsu aveva stretto i denti e deglutito. “Forse è proprio tutto quello che voglio.”   
 haido aveva inclinato il capo, umettandosi le labbra piene come una bestiolina vorace. “Non ti ho chiesto cosa volessi. Ti ho detto quello che volevo io.”   
 tetsu aveva aperto la bocca, senza riuscire ad articolare una sola sillaba.   
 haido aveva riso; il capo rovesciato e la gola scoperta, quasi gli stesse offrendo il meglio di sé, la polpa più vulnerabile e dolce.   
 “Scherzavo, tetchan,” aveva sussurrato. “Fate una bella bambina per Rei.”  
   
    
 tetsu aveva chiuso gli occhi.   
 Aveva le ciglia umide e nel petto un deserto.   
 L’aveva ucciso lui, haido? O era quello che Takarai voleva che credesse, sino all’ultimo giorno di una vita che gli aveva restituito monca?   
 Le antiche leggende non mentivano mai: le Principesse Splendenti tornavano alla luna e le sirene erano demoni carnivori. Ne aveva raccolta una con la stolida superficialità di chi bacia un cuore senza intravederne i denti.   
  _Plotch.  
 _  
    
 “Che ne diresti se questo fosse il nostro ultimo concerto?”   
 La sigaretta stretta tra le labbra e gli occhi sfocati – quella sua espressione così _blurry_ – haido scherzava con il fuoco della sua paura. “Così… Parigi val bene una messa, no? Può valere anche l’ultima nota dei L’Arc~en~ciel.”  
 Erano rimasti soli, dopo una conferenza stampa affollatissima: un’ingenuità che non avrebbe dovuto permettersi.   
 “Ti sei già stancato?”   
 “Non è la domanda corretta.”   
 “E perché?”  
 “Perché è troppo generica. Dovresti chiedermi di chi o di cosa mi sono stancato.”   
 tetsu aveva abbandonato il proprio posto, senza una parola; haido era rimasto a testa bassa, forse per seguire meglio il filo dei pensieri che filavano via con il fumo della sigaretta. “Non torneranno prima di sera.”   
 tetsu aveva letto l’interlinea prima ancora della menzogna.   
 “Ti va di bere qualcosa insieme?”   
 Gli stava offrendo tutto il suo veleno, haido.   
 Tetsuya lo stupido, l’ingordo, l’ingenuo l’aveva bevuto sino all’ultima stilla.   
   
    
 Una delle segretarie aveva fatto capolino oltre la porta. L’aveva ascoltata distratto, finché non era esplosa l’evidenza di un nome.   
 C’era Rei. Rei stava chiedendo di vederlo.   
 Aveva inghiottito un grumo di dolore puro, amaro e denso come bile: esisteva una verità che avrebbe continuato a mordere e a metabolizzare solo, accettando il calice con la dignità dell’avvelenato consapevole. A Rei non ne avrebbe mai offerta una goccia, perché Rei non era figlio dell’amore di Megumi, quanto di una negazione vigliacca ed egoista.   
   
    
 La suite di haido era la migliore dell’hotel: lussuosa come si doveva alla _stella_ e alle esigenze della famiglia che aveva portato con sé.   
 “Non ti accomodi?”  
 La sua voce era tranquilla; per un poco l’aveva costretto a sentirsi quasi in colpa per come aveva insozzato di sospetto le sue intenzioni.   
 tetsu aveva eseguito, schiavo dei suoi desideri prepotenti, come della sua stupida debolezza.   
 haido gli aveva versato da bere: due dita di cognac invecchiato, un liquore ambrato dai colori caldi e dall’aroma pungente. L’aveva rifiutato con un gesto secco.   
 “Non sto tentando di corromperti,” aveva riso haido, anche se chiunque avrebbe potuto leggere in quel ghigno una professione d’intenti.   
 “Non mi piace bere forte. Lo sai.”   
 haido – le labbra contro il bicchiere – aveva socchiuso le palpebre. “Ci sono un sacco di cose, invece, che non so di te, dopo tanti anni. Un peccato, no?”  
 tetsu aveva chinato il capo. haido gli si era seduto accanto, senza chiedergli il permesso.   
 “Quand’è che ci siamo persi?”   
 “Non lo so.”   
 haido aveva bevuto un sorso di liquore, prima di abbandonare il bicchiere sulla consolle. “Gli anni migliori sono stati quelli in cui ancora speravo di poterti conquistare. Lo sai?”  
 “L’hai fatto. Tu hai sempre avuto tutto, haido.”  
 “No. Non ho mai avuto te.”  
 “Che intendi?”   
 haido si era già impossessato delle sue dita.   
 “Non mi hai mai considerato tuo amico e non sono stato il tuo amante. Ti ho dato tutto per uno sguardo, ma a questo punto devo pensare che tu non mi abbia mai guardato.”   
 “Non ti ho mai scollato gli occhi di dosso, ma devi capire che…”   
 Il viso di haido era ormai tanto vicino che riusciva a sentire il calore del suo respiro, l’aroma fruttato del liquore e il miele del suo veleno.   
 “Non sono mai stato un buon perdente, tetchan. Dammi un _perché_ ed io dimenticherò tutto.”  
 “Un _perché_?”  
 “Perché non mi hai voluto?”  
 tetsu aveva allungato il braccio, sfiorando i suoi bellissimi capelli. “Io sono uno qualunque, doihachan: non valgo il disturbo.”  
 “Chi ti ha dato quel nome da eroe, sapeva il fatto suo,” aveva mormorato haido.  
 E poi cercato la sua bocca.   
   
    
 Rei aveva il passo pesante degli occidentali; il passo di chi cammina piantato nelle scarpe e misura la terra sotto i suoi piedi, senza poesia e senza metafore.   
 Rei aveva sedici anni e tutto il diritto d’inventarsi una vita che non fosse imbevuta di rimorso, o del sarcasmo feroce del contrappasso.   
   
    
 Avrebbe potuto rifiutare il bacio; avrebbe potuto farlo in qualunque momento. Avrebbe potuto salvarsie _salvarlo_ : invece aveva ceduto. Per quasi vent’anni aveva stretto i denti inventandosi un controllo assoluto e totale della propria volontà, e alla fine era franato.   
 Una valanga inarrestabile.   
   
 haido aveva divorato la sua bocca, la sua volontà, la sua decenza. tetsu l’aveva ricambiato con foga, perdendosi contro un corpo che scopriva di aver immaginato al punto da poterlo disegnare con le invisibili dita della memoria. In ogni dettaglio.   
 E la lingua di haido non era solo la corda d’oro di uno strumento mai inventato, ma un’appendice che sapeva torturarti sino a strapparti i segreti più vergognosi e nascosti della coscienza. Dunque anche l’amore.   
   
    
 Rei era pallidissimo e giovane come non l’aveva mai visto.   
 Si mordeva la bocca che aveva rubato al padre, carnosa e quasi femminile. Mobile e sporca.   
   
    
 “Perché non mi hai mai voluto, tetchan?”  
 haido gli era entrato dentro, lasciando un aculeo a trafiggergli il cuore.   
 Il veleno correva libero, come le lacrime che non era riuscito a versare _quel giorno_.   
 “Perché sono uno qualunque. Perché io, Hideto, voglio una vita _normale._ ”  
 Quelle erano state le parole con cui l’aveva ammazzato. Con quelle parole, tetsu aveva spezzato l’incantesimo e dissolto l’ombra vorace della sirena.   
 haido si era rivestito e aveva abbandonato la suite con un’urgenza rabbiosa.   
 L’aveva lasciato solo, come una spoglia già sfogliata, a contare nei minuti minuscoli spilli di vergogna.   
 Gli aveva mentito perché era un vigliacco.   
 Gli aveva mentito perché la vita era una mano giocata tra un volenteroso dilettante e un baro divino.   
 Qualche volta, però, arrivava anche l’eroe che spazzava il banco.   
 Tetsuya Ogawa portava un nome da eroe.   
  _  
__I just saw you A moment far too brief  
 Before the daylight came   
 But my heart is beating fast   
 Perhaps we’ll meet again.  
 _  
    
 “Ciao, Rei.  Come mai da queste parti?”   
 Il figlio di haido si era guardato attorno, spaesato. “Non resto tanto… Volevo solo…”  
 tetsu gli aveva sorriso incoraggiante. “Puoi sederti, prima di tutto. Non ho appuntamenti in vista e non ho fretta.”  
 Rei si era arricciato sulla poltrona. I suoi occhi si erano posati d’istinto su un’immagine fin troppo presente al suo sguardo: una vecchissima foto di due sognatori, mentre gli anni Novanta del Novecento albeggiavano appena e gli Arcobaleni erano un sogno in bianco e nero.   
   
 Conciati come due baldracche, haido e tetsu fissano l’obiettivo, e la sirena è già tanto bella che gli stracci non bastano a nascondere la fame dei suoi occhi.   
   
 “Peccati di gioventù,” aveva sogghignato tetsu. “Preferisco tenerla qui, che non esporla al giudizio di Asuka. Ho come l’impressione che non sarebbe generoso.”  
 Rei aveva afferrato la cornice, stringendola tra le dita. L’ombra di un sorriso aveva sfregiato le sue labbra, senza tuttavia che gli desse l’opportunità di sbocciare.   
 “Se vuoi, puoi tenerla… Anche se dovrebbe essercene una copia, da qualche parte.”   
 Rei aveva sollevato lo sguardo dalla cornice. “Non ci sono più immagini di mio padre che non siano ufficiali, a casa… Non volevano che mi desse il cattivo esempio.”   
 tetsu aveva chinato il capo; non c’era bisogno di chiedere _chi_ avesse voluto _cosa_.   
 “Sei più stato a Wakayama?”   
 Vedeva i muscoli di Rei sotto la pelle fragile. Vedeva il suo cuore.   
 “No, non voglio che stiano male per me.” La sua voce era tranquilla.   
 “Forse dovresti provare. Là, di haido, è rimasto molto.”   
 Rei aveva posato la cornice. “Mai come qui, però.”   
 tetsu aveva socchiuso le palpebre. “Cosa posso fare per te?”   
 Rei gli aveva porto un foglio coperto da una grafia che conosceva fin troppo bene. “Ho trovato questo. Credo che sia di mio padre… E anche tuo.”  
 tetsu aveva teso la mano; gli tremava un po’ il polso, ma Rei non sarebbe riuscito ad accorgersene. Forse.   
 “Leggila, per favore,” aveva detto Rei.   
 tetsu aveva deglutito, ma non aveva permesso alle emozioni di spegnergli la voce. “È molto bella. Dove l’hai trovata, Rei?”  
 “A casa tua, dietro una delle tele di mio padre.”   
 tetsu aveva abbassato lo sguardo.   
 “È dedicata a te, vero?”  
 “Probabilmente sì. Tuo padre è sempre stato molto generoso nei miei riguardi.”  
 Rei aveva sollevato sarcastico un sopracciglio. “Non la chiamerei generosità, questa. Io credo…”  
 tetsu aveva socchiuso le palpebre e sospirato. “Ho amato molto tuo padre, Rei, e haido ha amato me, ma non come ti sembrano suggerire queste righe. Tu sei vissuto a lungo in un mondo molto diverso dal nostro; un mondo che usa le parole e i gesti in un altro modo… Non farti strane idee, d’accordo? Eravate una famiglia felice.”  
 Rei aveva stretto i pugni. “Perché mi dici questo?”  
 “Perché mi dispiace che sia finito tutto così… In fretta.”   
 Rei aveva annuito. “Anche a me.”  
 L’aveva visto rialzarsi, a testa bassa.   
 “La canzone di haido… Non dimenticartela.”   
 Rei non si era volto: il braccio teso e un vago cenno di saluto. “Quella è tua,” aveva mormorato. “Sarebbe bello se potessero ascoltarla anche gli altri.”  
 “Rei…”  
 “Ci vediamo a casa,” aveva mormorato Rei, poi più nulla.  
 Non c’era più niente da dire. 


	11. La vite su cui poggia l'Arcobaleno

_Quella sera, quando rientrai dal doposcuola, trovai gli anfibi di Rei oltre la porta di casa: un dettaglio su cui i più avrebbero riso e che molti avrebbero ritenuto del tutto privo di senso, ma che per me significava ben altro. Con l’intelligenza e con l’istinto dei miei dieci anni, almeno, sapevo che Rei aveva smesso di scappare: dalla mia famiglia e dalla vita stessa.  
 Né mia madre, né mio padre – tetsu aveva mandato uno dei suoi impiegati a prendermi – erano ancora rientrati: eravamo lui ed io, ancora una volta soli. Dalla sua camera proveniva un suono che conoscevo bene, perché ero figlia di un musicista ed ero avvezza a muovermi in un universo fatto di armonie e ammiccamenti compositivi.   
 Non era _ Garusadama _, però; non era nessuna delle canzoni che avessi ascoltato sino a quel momento.  
 Cauta, aprii la porta della sua stanza. Seduto in terra, Rei arpeggiava la vecchia chitarra del padre. Aveva le stesse dita di Megumi, lunghe ed eleganti, da pianista. Gli riuscivano virtuosismi su cui il padre sudava: se gliel’avessi fatto notare, però, avrebbe creduto che lo stessi prendendo in giro.   
 Non stava guardando me. Non guardava proprio nessuno, Rei, o forse sì, solo che non esistono parole per descrivere lo scrutarsi dentro.   
 Rei stava camminando nel cuore del mondo che si era costruito, alla ricerca di quella vite che lo teneva insieme; strapparsela dal cuore avrebbe importato aprire gli occhi e accettare finalmente la realtà: era orfano e Yuki era un’illusione dell’assenza, inventata perché era più facile affezionarsi a un fantasma che non a una sorella vera. Che non a me.   
 Composta, mi arricciai in un angolo del letto, ad ascoltare. La voce di Rei era pastosa e lenta, tutta da educare, ma c’era già. Da sola, era l’Arcobaleno su cui aveva scommesso suo padre.   
 Sentivi l’impronta di haido, come quella di Morrie, che Rei venerava come l’ennesimo lascito ereditario, ma c’erano anche Rei Shinoda e qualche autore giovane o giovanissimo, che diceva dei nostri anni. Diceva di quello che era lui, nato l’undici novembre duemilatre.   
 Non nel febbraio del millenovecentonovantuno.   
 Non a Wakayama e nemmeno a Osaka.   
 Lentamente, Rei cominciò a raccontarmi una fiaba su quella musica: la storia triste di una bambola che era il cuore del mondo, una bambola con una vite nel cuore.   
 Il fulcro di quella che sarebbe stata _ Neji _, dunque, era già lì, per me; per chiunque fosse stato in grado di ascoltarla.  
 Le dita nervose di Rei si arrampicavano sulle corde con una frenesia che non conoscevo; nessuno dei chitarristi giapponesi, mi pareva, suonasse così: con rabbia masturbatoria.   
 Rei seguiva il suo istinto e la sua voce interiore. Di lui coglievo l’onda d’ebano dei capelli e il fruscio sabbioso con cui formulava la propria preghiera. In nessun momento pensai di andarmene, men che mai quando la musica s’interruppe in un accordo stonato come un grido. E Rei cominciò a piangere.   
 Accadde all’improvviso e fu così intenso che non riuscii a capire se fosse davvero dolore o non piuttosto sollievo, quello che lacrimava fuori, perché la vite non c’era più, perché le lancette del mondo tornavano a girare, perché era sopravvissuto al padre e, probabilmente, a se stesso.   
 Scesi dal letto e m’inginocchiai accanto a lui; allargai le braccia e lo strinsi a me. Rei non mi allontanò: si lasciò prendere, anzi, come non avevo mai osato sperare. Gli accarezzai le guance, i capelli, le spalle. Era tanto più grande di me, eppure anche così piccolo e così solo. Riuscivo a sentire la sua tristezza, una desolazione così assoluta che cominciai a piangere a mia volta.   
 Ci battezzammo come fratelli piangendoci addosso, nel senso pieno e letterale del termine.   
 Rei fu il primo a rendersi conto dell’assurdità della situazione, dunque a rialzarsi e a scappare di nuovo; una piccola fuga dell’orgoglio: nulla che suonasse preoccupante. Quando i miei genitori tornarono a casa, almeno all’apparenza, non trovarono nulla di diverso dal solito ad attenderli, perché Rei ed io ci ignoravamo come di consueto. Le ragioni, però, erano questa volta molto diverse. Molto più complicate.   
 Avevo letto in profondità nel suo cuore, quando più era vulnerabile. Rei non era riuscito a impedirmelo e ora si giudicava con lo sguardo impietoso del maschio sedicenne. Probabilmente corse a confessarsi con Ryan. Forse chiese l’aiuto di Yuki.   
 Sua sorella, però, non venne più.   
 Come mi disse qualche anno più tardi – ero ormai un’adolescente timida e composta – l’ombra ch’era cresciuta ogni giorno con il suo dolore scomparve come le sue dita presero il coraggio di sfilare la vite.   
 Era il suo genio guardiano?   
 Quale fosse la verità, Rei aveva scelto un’altra strada. Aveva scelto di vivere.   
   
 “Senti… Se ti dico un segreto, mi parli?”  
 Glielo chiesi un paio di giorni più tardi, alla vigilia del fastoso concerto con cui il Giappone avrebbe pianto il suo haido.   
 Rei era appena uscito dal bagno; i lunghi capelli neri aderivano al suo collo come alghe filamentose. Era bellissimo: lo era al punto che bastava una sua occhiata per farmi cambiare colore.   
 Rei schiuse le labbra, sorpreso. Non era abituato a essere provocato o affrontato di petto: il mio modo d’essere l’aveva spiazzato.   
 “Perché dovrei parlarti in cambio di un segreto?”   
 “Perché sono generosa.”  
 “Ma davvero?”  
 Si dava arie da adulto, ma era un falchetto implume; un piccolo falco ripescato chissà come dal torrente in cui era quasi affogato. Poco alla volta, avrebbe ripreso il volo; sul momento, però, arruffare le penne non l’avrebbe salvato.   
 “Certo. Altrimenti avrei detto a tutti che ti ho visto piangere!”  
 Rei arrossì. “Ok… Sentiamo questo segreto.”   
 Gonfiai il petto e presi fiato. “Io sono innamorata di te!” dissi con una sicurezza che anni dopo avrei trovato imbarazzante. Rei rise con tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace; con la tenerezza che provava anche lui e che si concentrava in gesti semplici come accompagnare una sorellina al doposcuola. “Wow, che onore!”   
 “Non mi stai prendendo sul serio!”  
 Rei si appollaiò su uno degli sgabelli della cucina, piluccando cereali dal grosso barattolo che stazionava sul tavolo. “E perché proprio io?”  
 Mi accomodai a mia volta, meno sicura di me stessa di quanto non fossi stata in partenza, ma non per questo pronta a cedere. “Perché sei bello e perché canti bene!”   
 A dieci anni, in effetti, le ragioni che t’inventi sono la sintesi onesta di tutte le scuse con cui abbellirai in futuro la verità. Di tutto il complesso discorso che dal basso della mia precocità stavo tentando di imbastire, tuttavia, Rei colse la parte meno interessante.   
 “Non è vero, non so cantare,” mugugnò, ruminando un altro pugno d’avena.   
 Se avessi compreso allora che stavo per ottenere quello che per anni era sfuggito a mio padre e a chiunque avesse tentato di resuscitare un’antica sirena, avrei mutato strategia?   
 Forse sì. Forse il peso della responsabilità avrebbe imposto un freno alla mia lingua.   
 “Stupido,” brontolai. “Io me ne intendo!”  
 “Tu?”  
 M’inginocchiai sulla sedia, sforzandomi d’essere a tutti gli effetti all’altezza del mio interlocutore. “Tu sei bravo come haido e come Morrie. Secondo me dovresti provarci.”   
 “A fare cosa?”  
 “A cantare domani.”   
 “Che scemenza. Hai idea di cosa sarà il Dome? Ci saranno tutti professionisti!”  
 Socchiusi le palpebre. “Hai paura, Rei?”  
 Non mi rispose: abbandonò lo sgabello e tornò a rifugiarsi in camera.   
 A terra restavano, umide, le impronte dei suoi piedi nudi. Vi posai sopra il mio, pensando a quanto tempo potesse occorrermi per avere gambe lunghe come le sue; per stargli al passo, soprattutto, e non perderlo più.   
   
 L’undici novembre del duemiladiciannove si aprì con il sole, ma una densa nuvolaglia all’orizzonte lasciava presagire che in serata il cielo avrebbe grondato di nuovo.   
 Mio padre, in piedi dalle sei del mattino, aveva già raggiunto l’arena in cui si sarebbe consumato l’ennesimo sacrificio della memoria. Mia madre m’impose una sveglia militaresca e un ripasso coatto di buone maniere. Ci sarebbero state le principali emittenti televisive, come la stampa nazionale e una rappresentanza consistente di quella internazionale. Prima di morire, haido aveva fatto in tempo a stregare anche l’America; di lì al diventare un _ nome _, insomma, il passo era breve.  
 Dalla stanza di Rei non proveniva il minimo rumore. Era il suo sedicesimo compleanno e avrei voluto almeno fargli gli auguri. Una vocina nella mia testa si sforzava di ricordarmi che erano anche trascorsi dieci anni dal suo insanabile lutto, ma la mia età bastava a ristabilire priorità più plausibili.   
 Erano morti i suoi genitori, d’accordo, ma Rei era vivo. Con quale diritto avresti dovuto privarlo del suo compleanno?   
 Approfittando del fatto che mia madre avesse riparato nel salone di bellezza di fiducia per essere all’altezza della serata, sgattaiolai sino alla prima pasticceria disponibile e spesi una buona metà dei risparmi dell’ultimo anno per comprare quella che allora mi parve la più bella torta al cioccolato del locale. Pretesi che fosse sfregiata di zucchero con gli auguri di rito – uno _ sweet sixteen _molto americano – e ripresi la via di casa zavorrata di buoni propositi.  
 Quando aprii la porta della camera di Rei, tuttavia, mi accorsi che era vuota. Riposi dunque la torta nel frigorifero con l’espressione desolata che imponevano le circostanze, attendendo mesta che qualcuno si ricordasse anche di me.   
   
 Il Dome era una bolgia mugghiante vestita a festa; dagli spalti, sino all’ultimo cavo della sua volta immensa, il nome di haido si propagava come un’eco spaventosa. I megaschermi montati ai lati del palco lo restituivano per com’era stato: giovanissimo e conturbante ai tempi di _ Tierra _; sporco, seducente e cattivo lungo la via del Diavolo. Papa dissacrante e pirata straccia cuori. Incoronato di spine, occhi rossi, lingua lunga: lo fissavo ipnotizzata e pensavo a Rei; al figlio di quel camaleonte che nessuno, forse, ricordava per quello che era stato davvero.  
 Alla _ vite _, loro, non c’erano arrivati. Rei, però, alla fine aveva preferito scappare per l’ennesima volta.  
 Solo un dettaglio sembrava cozzare con l’insieme; un dettaglio che nessuno aveva colto, se non la sottoscritta. E Sakura.   
 Aveva appena concluso un’esecuzione magistrale di _ Good Morning hide _, Yasunori, quando lo vidi muovere in direzione di Anis. Shimada aveva sghignazzato al fianco di Morizumi per buona parte del tempo, senza che riuscissi a comprenderne le ragioni. La situazione, però, non era chiara nemmeno a Sakurazawa, tant’è che passava a chiedere il conto. Anis gli sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio: a quel punto, anche Sakura cominciò a ridere. Arricciai le labbra, tentando di raggiungerli, ma tra la mia postazione privilegiata e la fossa del vecchio Jack – il perimetro, cioè, su cui si affollavano gli artisti – c’era ancora uno spazio incolmabile.  
 Mia madre mi supplicava di stare composta. Il Dome pregava per un’epifania improbabile.   
 A volte, tuttavia, la forza di una preghiera basta davvero a concepire un miracolo.   
 Le luci si abbassarono, mentre sul palco, soli, mio padre, Ken e Yukihiro occupavano i posti che avevano vestito per anni, attorno a una voce di cui non restava che un’eco sottile, eppure fortissima.   
 Riconobbi _ Niji _dal primo arpeggio di tetsu; il lamento funebre, orbato e vibrante, del suo basso, e poi Ken: l’esplosione dei colori sotto le sue dita. Quel che non si aspettava nessuno, però, fu_ quella voce _.  
   
 _ _Toki ha kanadete omoi ha afureru  
 Togire souna hodo toumei na koe ni   
 Aruki dashita sono hitomi he   
 Hateshinai mirai ga tsuzuite ru.   
   
 Arrivò dal basso, all’improvviso; forse solo chi, come me, era tanto vicino al palco era stato davvero in grado di sentirla. Poi vidi Sakura fare un movimento ben preciso: stendere le braccia, come un profeta che debba fendere le acque, e Anis sollevò senza il minimo sforzo Rei, precipitandolo sul palco. Di punto in bianco, fu silenzio.   
 Il figlio di haido si schermò il viso, abbagliato dai faretti e dalla luminescenza con cui quel fantasma continuava a cantare la parabola di un Arcobaleno immortale.   
 Un’esitazione di breve durata, però, perché riprese immediatamente l’arpeggio.   
   
 Hountou ha totemo kokoro ha moroku   
 Daremo ga hibi warete iru   
 Furidashita ame ni nurete Kimi ha mata   
 _ _tachidomatte shimau kedo shinjite kureru kara.  
   
  E Ken con lui e mio padre e Yukihiro e poi il Dome. Cantavamo tutti. Cantava ancora haido nella sua bara di luce e di misteri. Cantava Rei, con tutta l’amarezza di cui era intriso e i sentimenti di cui era pieno e i segreti che non avrebbe rivelato a nessuno.   
 Aveva capito, Rei, che era proprio tutto _ vero _, perché se non fosse stato amore, mio padre non avrebbe tentato di salvare haido persino oltre l’inevitabile spartiacque del camino, della morte, del niente. Poiché era stato_ solo _amore, però, Rei riusciva a perdonarli.  
   
 Quando la sua voce si spense, non fu solo Ken a ritrovarsi gli occhi pieni di lacrime: era commosso mio padre e persino Yukihiro, che non avevo mai visto palesare nulla che somigliasse a un’emozione. Rei, immobile al centro del palco, guardava fisso davanti a sé e non ci vedeva, come non sentiva il vibrato, scrosciante e impetuoso, di un applauso che saliva come un’onda solo per travolgerlo e consacrarlo.   
 Rei cercava nell’aria e nella magia del momento lo spettro più amato di tutti: la sirena sciolta nelle mille bolle del rimpianto e nel maleficio di un amore che c’era stato, sì, ma non alle sue condizioni. E se haido fosse stato davvero lì, forse gli avrebbe mostrato nel palmo aperto quella minuscola vite; quell’aculeo da niente che era bastato a inceppare il sistema.   
 A sciogliere in lacrime tutti i colori dell’Arcobaleno.   
 “_ Vedi? Non c’è più, _” gli avrebbe detto.  
 Poi, mentre stordito abbandonava il palco, senza degnarci di una sola occhiata, la intravidi e indovinai la fine di quel soliloquio.   
   
 “_ Non devi più preoccuparti di niente, haido: ora la vite sono io. _”  
   
 Sporgeva sotto la nuca, per correre poi lungo tutta la schiena: il giorno del suo sedicesimo compleanno, Rei si era fatto marchiare da un chiodo indelebile. A falsificare l’autorizzazione per il tatuatore, Anis Shimada.   
 A distanza di anni, temo che mio padre non gliel’abbia ancora perdonato.   
 E forse nemmeno io._


End file.
